This is Who I Really Am
by imkillinit
Summary: Gon is a new kid at a rich school and Hisoka is on the swim team. It just gets sexy for no reason.
1. Chapter 1

Gon moodily picked at his lunch. He was having a terrible day at a terrible school full of terrible people. No. They weren't terrible. Nothing was, and it made it even worse that it wasn't. If it really was bad, it would justify his feelings, but it wasn't. No, everyone was nice and caring, but Gon just didn't want to talk. He had convinced himself that if the school was terrible and that if he hadn't made any friends his father would send him back to Whale Island. But as the day progressed, it was clear that this plan wasn't going to work out. He had three different people invite him to their table for lunch, but he still decided to sit alone. He sighed again, pulling apart his sandwich and looking sticky bread. He looked around the cafeteria, seeing all the happy smiling faces. He stood up, his lost appetite ending his meal early, and left. This was going to be an awfully long day.

…

It was a few days into the recent move and Gon was at home, lounging on the couch, eating some mac and cheese because Ging was gone… again, and the only thing to eat at the house was hotdogs, lunchmeat, and lots of mac and cheese. He sighed, bored, and still upset that Killua hadn't texted him back. Apparently he was very busy, too busy to chat with his friend. He rolled over, finished with his measly dinner. He wanted to do something, anything. Gon looked over at the clock. It was only 4 in the afternoon. He wanted to scream. If he was home he could go out into the forest, climb trees, go fishing, whatever he wanted. But here… He had nothing. Only a small backyard and homes surrounded by mean older people who just wanted to be left alone. If only there was a gym or something he could go to, but he didn't have a car. Gon had a stroke of genius. The school gym would still be open and it was within walking distance of his house. He stood up quickly, happier with his plans. At least he was doing _something._ Even walking there seemed to be an exciting prospect. He grabbed his old gym bag, stuffed in some clothes and ran out the door, almost forgetting his phone. He doubted Killua would text him, but on the off chance…

…

'Well this is a bust' Gon mumbled to himself seeing that the gym was full of guys from the soccer team. He wanted to be alone, so he wandered around, trying to find a secluded spot. Nothing. He walked out. Maybe he could come back earlier tomorrow? As he was returning he glanced toward the pool. It was empty, except for one person doing laps. Gon stopped watching the clear water ripple and he realized how badly he wanted to swim. The overwhelming urge to be surrounded by cool water had spurred his feet forward and suddenly he was in the locker room, changing into a pair of trunks and getting ready to hop in the pool. He swam around, floating a little, happy to enjoy the water, but ultimately began doing laps along with the other guy. He swam as fast as he could, as if he was tearing through all of his frustrations from the past few days. When he came up for water, he was out of breath and grinning, feeling exhilarated. He would definitely have to return here tomorrow.

…

Gon stopped, hearing the shower running. He turned to look, he thought he was alone in the locker room, he knew he waited long enough for everyone to leave, but maybe it was just left on by accident? He wandered over to the sound and turned the corner to see the guy who was doing laps earlier, scrubbing his shoulders and humming lightly. Gon stayed, watching, knowing it was impolite to do so, but his eyes wandered over his naked form. He was lithe and muscled, with strong arms and thin legs. He looked elegant with thin wrists and ankles, his skin was pale which was a strong contrast against his bright hair. Gon's eyes wandered downward, to the narrow waist and hips, down to the muscled ass. He kept thinking about how muscular the man seemed for a swimmer, but he quickly looked up and away, realizing he was staring when the man turned toward him.

He smiled, waving a little. "Hello~" He looked him up and down "You're the new kid who's come to beat my swimming records, aren't you?"

Gon looked up, like a deer in headlights.

The red-head chuckled. "I'm kidding. But you are very good at swimming. I was thoroughly impressed. You should definitely join the swim team."

Gon smiled, feeling a little less tense at the man's kind words, but uncomfortable with his nakedness.

"Uh, thank you." Gon said, awkwardly standing in the doorway, scratching the back of his head.

"What's your name?" The man asked.

"Gon. Gon Freccss. What about you?"

"Hisoka. Did you just come back from the pool?" Hisoka kept lathering up his body and Gon's eyes followed wherever the hands traveled.

Gon quickly looked up when he realized he was asked a question. "Uh, yeah. But should we have this conversation when you're done? I mean, I just don't want to bother you! You, uh, look busy…" Gon said, gesturing toward Hisoka.

Hisoka grinned. "It doesn't bother me. I feel it's best to talk with a person in the nude. That way there's nothing to hide. It leaves for very honest conversation~"

Gon paused, uncertain of what to do or say.

"Why don't you join me?" Gon's eyes widened, and he immediately began blushing.

"Wh-what? I-"

"Not like that, I mean, take the shower over there and we can keep talking." Hisoka pointed to the shower stall on his left.

Gon calmed himself. He didn't know why he was so nervous, it was just something about the guy made him feel on edge.

"Sure." Gon said shortly, moving over, his every move was stiff. Uncomfortably he slipped off his swim suit, and turned on the water, his arms folded against his chest, thankful that there was a barrier to hide him from the waist-down… at least from where Hisoka could see. He could feel his eyes burning against his skin, and despite the warm water now spraying against him, he had goosebumps.

"So, do you swim often?" Hisoka asked, when he saw that Gon was situated. Gon turned a little to look at him, playing with the soap in his hands.

"Yeah. Well I used to. Back where I lived…"

"And where did you live?"

"An island." Gon said shortly. Hisoka stared at him, asking with his eyes for Gon to continue.

"it's called Whale Island. I used to swim everyday as a kid. And me and my friends to used swim together. We never had a swimteam, but everyone on the island used to go down to the beach after school…" Gon began to get lost in the memories. The hot sun, the gritty sand beneath his toes, and the laughter and chatter of his friends as they swam.

"Sounds like a great place. I've only ever been here my whole life. You seem like a good kid." Hisoka seemed to say as an afterthought.

Gon just watched Hisoka. "Thanks, I suppose. And you're pretty nice, yourself."

Hisoka laughed lightly. "I'm not nice, or good or kind, well…only to those I admire or respect." He looked Gon over, smiling "And you're in both of those categories"

Gon blushed, looking away a little. "Why would you say that? We've just met, you can't know me very well"

Hisoka squirted some shampoo into his hands and began lathering his hair. "I've seen you swim, I've seen you sit alone at lunch, I've seen you talk to teachers, I've seen you walk home. From all of this I can make the assumption that you are courageous, first and foremost, being a new kid in a big school. But oddly enough, you seem lonely, yet outgoing."

Gon stopped. "I had to leave a lot of friends behind. I'm not quite as outgoing as I used to be…" He said in no more than a whisper, barely audible with the sound of the water running.

"Well, you can consider me your first friend. Perhaps you'll be more like your oldself, then?"

Gon looked up, a little surprised, but smiled, nodding a little. "Do you always shave your legs?"

Hisoka laughed, hard enough for it to echo in the room. "My, my, getting quite friendly already~" Gon blushed as Hisoka said this. "But yes, I do."

"Sorry, I just noticed you shaving and I was curious. Sometimes I say the first thing that comes to mind."

"Of course, that's only natural."

"So why do you shave your legs?"

"I shave my legs, arms, face, balls, ass, anywhere that grows hair because it makes me more aerodynamic, at least that's what I like to believe, and its turned out to be quite useful in my everyday life~" He said, a lecherous grin on his face, watching Gon from the corner of his eyes as he continued to shave his leg.

"Ah. I used to shave when I would swim on the team, but I stopped a while ago…" Gon appeared to have skipped over Hisoka's comment entirely.

Hisoka watched him, finishing up his shower and listened to Gon chat a little more about his home. As soon as Gon stepped into the locker room he had known who he was. Everyone already knew, that's why they were so friendly. Anyone connected to a man like Ging Freeccs was sure to be very successful. He watched Gon scrub his hair as he chatted. Gon was so cute and innocent and Hisoka wanted nothing more than to take it and keep it for himself. He could feel himself getting hard at the prospect. He wanted Gon, from the moment he heard that Ging Freeccs's son was attending their school, he knew he had to have him.

Gon did not notice Hisoka staring so intently at him, and he continued the conversation as if nothing strange had happened. "Have you been on the swim team long?"

"Hmm, since my sophomore year. I was into some pretty bad stuff beforehand. But I'm sure that's all very boring~" Hisoka leaned over the divider, resting on his elbows, "I would love to know more about you. Lots of people would, actually. They say you're the kindest most mysterious kid they've had in a long time. Tell me about yourself~"

Gon smiled, looking over at Hisoka shyly. "Well. I'm not that interesting, to be honest. I just like to swim…. And I like animals" Gon seemed to add as an afterthought.

"Ah, I know a question that will tell me everything about you! What is your favorite food"

Gon looked at him puzzled. "How can you know everything about me from my favorite food?"

"You'll see. Now tell me~"

Gon pondered it for a second. He liked fruit… and fish… and desserts… NOT mac and cheese. "My favorite food is chicken tenders." He knew it wasn't quite the right answer, but he suddenly had the craving for chicken tenders… and chocolate chip pancakes.

"Perfect! We can be friends." Hisoka said, smiling at him and nodding his head.

Gon clearly did not understand. "I thought you were going to tell me 'everything about me.'

Hisoka grinned, standing up and shutting off his shower. "No, I lied. I wanted to know your favorite food because I want to take you out this Friday." He walked over toward him, "And because I don't like anyone whose favorite food is pizza. It's a long story." Hisoka said, brushing it off. "So how about we meet up at the library Friday afternoon and I'll take you to a place that has great chicken"

Gon looked up at him, uncertain if he wanted to slap him or to laugh. He was odd and slippery, but there was something admirable about him.

"Ok" Gon said before he could even fully understand what he had just done.

"Ah! Perfect! Hisoka clapped his hands together in delight. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Hisoka left and Gon watched him go. But as Gon watched he realized suddenly that he had said yes to something that may have been a date.


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out it was not, in fact, a date. He had spent the days leading up to Friday fretting about it, but when all was said and done, it was like hanging out with a friend. He had gotten to know Hisoka a little better, and as it turned out he was nice and interesting and he always smelled good despite spending a lot of time in the pool. And for the first time since he had moved here he laughed. He laughed a lot when he was with Hisoka…

I had been 2 weeks since Hisoka asked him out on that little date. But now Gon was hyper-aware of where Hisoka was in the hallways. He found that they would pass each other on the way to math before lunch and at the end of the day when it was time to go home. So Gon would meet up with him at every chance he got, just to say hello, or give him a doodle that he drew during his classes.

Now he stood in front of the school library, looking at the bulletin board, and waiting for Hisoka, who had been taking him out to eat every Friday. As he looked over the board, trying to find a math tutor, he saw something unexpected; a picture of Hisoka, along with several other people smiling and posing. Underneath was an invitation to join the swim team. He found it odd that Hisoka hadn't mentioned this to him. Maybe he didn't want him on the team? It didn't matter. He didn't want to get too involved at this school anyway. By the time summer came around he would be back at Whale Island, hopefully staying there for the rest of high school.

"What are you looking at?" Gon jumped as he felt two hands land on his shoulders and a voice appear beside his ear. He turned to look at the person even though he knew exactly who it was.

"Oh, uh, I was trying to find a tutor, but I saw this picture of you." Gon didn't really want to talk about the swim team with Hisoka. In fact he didn't really want to bring it up at all, but he wasn't about to lie to Hisoka for no reason.

Hisoka smiled as if proud that Gon had noticed him. "Ah~ so are you interested?" GREAT.

"Well, um, not really. I mean, I only like to swim for fun." Gon shuffled away, trying to get them to move, hoping it would change the conversation.

Hisoka looked a little disbelieving, "But it _is _fun~ Oh, please join. You are such a good swimmer, it would be a shame not to just try out." Hisoka pouted a little, probably hoping Gon would take pity on him.

Gon fell for it. He sighed and lolled his head to the side, finally looking up at Hisoka and said "Alright, I'll try out, but that doesn't mean I'll stick around, ok?"

Hisoka grinned, taking his arm and leading him down the hallway. "That is very good news~ especially since you're already on the team."

Gon stopped. "Wait. What do you mean I'm already on the team?" Hisoka turned and grinned widely.

"I may have had a few words with the Captain already."

"Whoa. Why would you do that?" Gon tried his best to look as threatening as possible, but it had little to no effect on Hisoka. Hisoka just pulled him close again, walking them down the hall saying "Ah but you're so good. It would be a terrible waste if I didn't get to compete against you. With a little training I bet you could beat my records with ease~" Hisoka voice turned lower at the mention of it, and it made chills run across Gon's skin.

"Why would you want me to beat your records?" Gon asked, frustrated with Hisoka's simple smile staring back at him.

"Hisoka!"

"…" He still refused to respond.

"I'm not gonna be any good." He said, as if that would convince him.

"…"

Gon sighed. "Hisokaaa"

"…"

He tsk'd. "You're so mean to me!"

"…" That absurd smile.

"Fine. I already agreed to it so it's no harm done I guess. But I'm still gonna need some swimsuits and goggles."

"Wonderful!" Hisoka pulled him tight into a side hug. "I have some at my house. We can go there, order some food, and perhaps if you'd like, you could stay over?" He looked over at Gon who was softly blushing. Despite Hisoka being manipulative, the attention he gave Gon made him feel amazing.

"Yeah that sounds fine." Gon said, smiling a little. He felt happy. Hisoka is a very good friend.

...

"Well, here it is, my home~ Come on in and I'll give you that swimsuit." Hisoka shuffled a little, getting out of the car. Gon hesitated, uncertain if this was a good idea. What if Hisoka suddenly became a serial killer while they were all alone? Maybe he was being irrational. He's been nice the whole time, there's no way he would harm Gon, right?

"You coming?" Hisoka asked, when he realized Gon wasn't following him.

Gon quickly got out of the car, a light blush on his cheeks, "Ah, yeah, sorry about that."

Hisoka smiled genially, opening the door to his home, "You don't have to apologize."

The place was nice, clean, and it smelled sweet and pleasant, almost like Aunt Mito's home… Hisoka ushered him in, showed him where to place his shoes and took his jacket for him. He made him a cup of tea and they sat at the kitchen table chatting for a little.

Gon had asked where Hisoka's parents were, but apparently they don't live in the same house, let alone the same country. They had sent him to this school, gave him money for the things he needed, and barely spoke a word him. Hisoka said he preferred it this way, but something about him made Gon think that he was a little lonely.

"Follow me, I have a few extra swimsuits that are too small for me. You can have them all if you like, or just pick out the ones you want~" Hisoka started toward the stairs, happily leading the way to his bedroom. Gon followed closely behind, travelling up the staircase and into the absurdly large bedroom at the end of the hall.

"Wow! This place is huge." Gon said, marveling at the size.

"Well, since my parents don't live here, I got to choose the room, so naturally I chose the biggest" Hisoka walked over to his closet, which was also horribly large. Rich kids.

Gon sat on the bed, which was nicely made and fully of fluffy pillows and blankets. It was far more comfortable than his bed at home. He and Ging never had nice things like this. Despite being able to attend this private school, it didn't do much to improve his home life. It was just a small apartment with a tiny room of his own. The only time he ever saw rooms like this was at his friend Killua's house and that was just one time. Gon looked over the room, the large windows let in the remaining sunlight, and it made long shadows stretch across the floor. Gon watched as Hisoka was rummaging through his closet, pulling out boxes and throwing a few clothes here and there.

"Ah! I found them~" Hisoka carried a box labeled "swimming" out and plopped it on the floor. He sat down next to it and began pulling out brightly colored swimming trunks and speedos.

Gon sat down on the floor next to him, looking at all of them, listening to Hisoka recount when he wore it, and if he won a match in it. Gon liked listening to Hisoka. He was interesting. A lot more interesting than anyone he's ever met, in fact. He was kind and handsome and charming. Gon kept watching Hisoka's mouth, beginning to half listen as he thought about what a great guy Hisoka was.

"So, which ones would you like?" Hisoka said, after all the pieces were laid out on the floor. Gon inched closer to Hisoka, looking at the clothing on the floor. He kept scooting over until he was touching shoulders with him. They both went still as soon as contact was made. Gon bit his lips and leaned forward a little, purposely resting his hand on top of Hisoka's. He picked up some green colored trunks and turned around, facing Hisoka, practically sitting in his lap, their faces too close for comfort.

"I like this one." Gon whispered, looking at Hisoka's lips. Gon didn't really know what he was doing. He had the sudden urge to kiss Hisoka and he knew it was a terrible idea, but it was as if he couldn't stop himself. He kept leaning forward, watching Hisoka's mouth, wanting nothing more than to press his lips against Hisoka's.

"Gon" Hisoka said simply, leaning away slightly. This pulled Gon out of his stupor. "I'll let you keep looking. I'm going to order us some food." Hisoka stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Gon to begin his inner turmoil.

Did he almost kiss Hisoka? Gon touched his lips at what could've been. What was he thinking? Hisoka was just his friend! Maybe he was just tired or something. Yeah, that had to be it. Gon sat there, his thoughts racing through his head. But even if he was going to kiss Hisoka, why did Hisoka pull away? Did he not like him? Maybe he thought he was gross. Whatever. It didn't matter. But what if Hisoka's dating someone? Gon's heart dropped a little. Why he was even concerned in the first place? They're just friends, right?

"Did you pick out any more?" Hisoka had returned and was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

Gon quickly turned around. "Oh! Uh, yeah. I want these ones." He quickly grabbed the first ones he could so Hisoka wouldn't know how distracted he was.

"Hmmm, great choices. Those were my favorites~" He said, pulling out one of the pink sparkly ones that Gon had accidently picked up. "I can't wait to see you in these" He said, grinning and winking.

Gon chuckled, nervously. Was he flirting? Or was this just Hisoka? Gon was so confused. It was going to be a very long night.

"Let's go watch a movie while our food gets here." Hisoka managed to put away the rest of the swimming gear and led Gon downstairs to a cushy looking movie room.

"Wow! This place is great!" It had a huge bean bag chair and lots of pillows and blankets and single fluffy couch that looked like it could seat an elephant.

"I'm glad you like it~ It's great for dates." Hisoka said. Gon froze his words. Dates? Was this one? No. They're just friends. Gon had to constantly remind himself.

Hisoka put in some movie Gon had never heard of and they sat together on the floor watching. Gon was too focused on Hisoka to actually pay attention to the film. All he could focus on was Hisoka's soft breathing. He wanted to be closer to Hisoka, but would that be weird? As Gon began scooting closer the doorbell rang.

"ooo! Food's here! I'll go get it, you can enjoy the movie" And Hisoka was gone in a flash leaving Gon to really consider what he was doing.

'Do I like Hisoka?' Gon thought to himself. Sure he had a sort of affection for him, but they were just friends. Gon realized, however, that having to remind himself that they were 'just friends' was probably a sign that there was something more. And when he thought that Hisoka looked handsome when he was carrying back the food he realized how much he really liked him, as more than a friend.

"Here it is~" Hisoka set down the meal before them on the floor and immediately dug into his. Gon followed suit. But things became more difficult when Hisoka insisted that Gon close his eyes so Hisoka could feed him some kind of fruit. Gon could feel himself blushing as he closed his eyes and parted his lips. He could sense Hisoka inch closer to him to place the cold fruit on his lips. Gon's tongue flicked out and tasted the fruit at his lips, pulling it deeper into his mouth. He chewed, the sour-sweet flavor was bursting in his mouth. He enjoyed the taste, but it was diminished by his anxiety.

"How is it?" A voice inches away from his ear asked. Gon shivered. All he could think about was how much he wanted Hisoka to touch him while he was like this. He wanted to be tasting Hisoka's lips, feeling his hands on his body, whispering in his ear.

"I-It's good." Gon said quietly. He could hear a soft chuckle close to his skin.

"I thought you would enjoy it." Hisoka said, his voice drifting further away.

'You have no idea' Gon thought to himself, opening his eyes to see Hisoka slowly eating his food and watching the movie.

Gon frowned, but did his best to hide his disappointment. Hisoka probably didn't want to do stuff like that with him anyway. Gon tried to console himself as best he could, but he ended up stewing during the whole movie. Afterward they had played some board games, which lightened Gon's mood, and before he knew it they were laughing together and having a great time. 'Good,' Gon thought to himself 'it's getting back to normal.'

But going to bed became another obstacle for Gon. "So where am I staying?" Gon asked, looking around for the couch.

"We'll be staying in my room. It's far more comfortable than sleeping down here." Hisoka had led them up the stairs once more. Was there a couch in Hisoka's room? Gon didn't take notice when he was in there. Maybe he was sleeping on the floor?

But to his dismay, Hisoka had prepared the bed for both of them. "We can sleep here~ The bathroom is across the hall if you want to use it." Hisoka said, as if this was no big deal and began undressing, until he was in his boxers. Gon was blushing madly and looking everywhere except for Hisoka.

"Yes! Uh, yeah, I need to use the bathroom!" and Gon quickly shuffled away, trying not to trip over his own feet. He locked himself in and breathed out. It was just one night, and it was just a crush. It wasn't a big deal. He's seen Hisoka in nothing but a speedo before. He's even seen him naked! Gon blushed harder thinking about Hisoka naked. His heart beat a little faster and he could feel his cock begin to harden. "no please, not now" Gon mumbled to himself, trying to will his erection to go away.

But as he tried, he managed to make it worse, getting rock hard within a minute. Gon bit his lips, pulling down his pants and touching himself lightly. Would it be weird if he took a shower? He had to. It was that or face Hisoka like this, and that would definitely not be happening. Gon started running the water, and undressed, nervous that Hisoka would somehow discover him like this. He quickly hopped in, planning on taking a cold shower, but he had no idea how to work the fancy buttons and it was already at a wonderfully warm setting.

He sighed as he tugged his erection. If he was quiet he could do it. He steeled himself and quickly began jerking off. He could be finished in under a minute and Hisoka would be none the wiser. His hand moved faster and his thoughts were swimming around Hisoka, imagining his scent and his voice, that it was _his_ hands pumping him at a merciless speed. Gon let out a soft moan, hoping the shower would cover the sound he made. He panted, his thoughts still on Hisoka and his body. He wanted Hisoka on top of him, engulfing him, holding him tight. He could imagine Hisoka whispering dirty things into his ear. That sent him over the edge and Gon came hard, his body shocking from the pleasure. He wanted it all to be real, those disgusting fantasies, but he never ever wanted Hisoka to find out. All he could feel was guilt and shame as he finished his shower, making sure to hide any evidence of his weakness.

He couldn't look Hisoka in the eye as he returned, but he didn't really have to. Hisoka was laying on the bed, still in his boxers, but reading a book.

"I hope you liked my shower~ Did you want me to dry your hair?" Hisoka said, putting down the book and sitting up.

Gon blushed for no reason other than embarrassment for what he just did. "S-sure." Anything to seem normal.

Hisoka smiled, taking out a hair dryer and a brush.

"Come here" he patted the space in front of him on the bed. Gon slowly made his way over and sat down carefully, as if sudden movements might reveal his secret. Hisoka began brushing out Gon's hair.

"I used to do this for Illumi" He said off-handedly, his fingers mindlessly running through Gon's hair. Gon stayed still but his heart was beating fast. Illumi? Was that his boyfriend?

"Who's Illumi?" The words left Gon's mouth before he could stop them.

Hisoka hummed. "He's an old friend, who used to be my boyfriend"

"So… do you have a boyfriend now?" Hisoka's hands felt nice in his hair and he was so gentle with the brush, he could have fallen asleep right there. But he had to know what Illumi meant to Hisoka, or if anyone meant anything more than a friend to him.

Hisoka chuckled softly, "no, I don't. And I don't have a girlfriend either. Illumi and I broke up a while ago. He was too focused on his family to be dating me."

Gon was very slightly happy. That was one hurdle passed. Hisoka was not taken, which meant that Gon would be free to pursue him without any guilt. But would Hisoka return his affection? It felt like it, but he was uncertain.

Hisoka had softly blow-dried his hair, and his body felt so calm and mushy that he actually dozed off for a little. It wasn't until Hisoka tapped him on the shoulder that he realized he had been sleeping.

Hisoka smiled at him, "You must be tired. Here, go ahead and lay down. I'm going to read for a little while."

Gon just nodded and snuggled into the bed, not even worrying about how close Hisoka was or that they were sleeping in the same bed. Within seconds he was falling asleep and the last thing he remembered was Hisoka running his fingers through his hair. What a good friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and follows! I got a question about Hisoka's age in the story, so since he's a senior, he's 17! And just as comparison, Gon is 14. Alrighty, enjoy!

...

Gon was a little nervous about his first day on the swimteam, but in the end it turned out to be far less stressful than what it turned out to be. Hisoka had encouraged him a lot, and the were quite a few new people like him, and the others seemed to be really nice. He even managed to hang out with a few of Hisoka's 'friends' (most of them only called him that by default, but he could tell they appreciated one another nonetheless). The only thing that left him unsettled by the experience was what they said about Hisoka, and his nightly activities. They made so many jokes about him and were so non-chalant that Gon was certainly taken aback. Hisoka never mentioned anything like that. It didn't matter anyway, whatever, or whomever, Hisoka did in his spare time was no concern of Gon's. However, he couldn't shake what Machi had told him.

He was sitting with Machi, stretching and doing some strength training when they began chatting. Eventually the subject of Hisoka came up.

"You and Hisoka are friends, right?" Machi asked.

"Yep, just like you all."

Machi paused, looking like she wanted to say something, but continued on with something else. "Good. Stay that way. Or better yet, be friends with literally anyone else but him." She said it so seriously that Gon didn't think he should laugh. But it was a joke right?

"Why? He so nice." Gon said, feeling defensive.

"Of course he's nice. That doesn't mean he's a good person. He's a whore."

Gon stopped stretching and sat up. A small rush of anger went through him, but he pushed it aside. No one should ever talk that way about their friends, but maybe Hisoka's friends were different. Gon still didn't like hearing it.

He frowned deeply. "What do you mean?"

Machi leaned in, looking slightly exasperated. "I mean he's probably slept with everyone on the swimteam, and you're next."

Gon hated that little rush of excitement that came from Machi's 'you're next' but he couldn't believe it about Hisoka. Sure, he was a little eccentric, but Hisoka seemed like a guy who had standards. There's no way he'd sleep with just anyone. No. Machi must be exaggerating.

Gon shook his head. "No way. Hisoka's too nice for that."

Machi sat back up, stretching out, and grimacing a little, like she didn't want to tell Gon any of this. "Gon, I've already established this. Just because Hisoka is nice, doesn't mean that he's a good person. I can personally attest to the fact, and I am loathe to admit it, but I have slept with him." She sighed, pinching the space between her eyes. "So has Chrollo, and Illumi, and everyone else that has been on the swimteam for more than a year."

Gon sat there, frowning deeper and looking around at all the people, chatting happily, swimming laps. There was no way.

"Hmmm, fine. If you don't believe me, I'll prove it to you." Machi looked around, her eyes finding exactly what she wanted. "perfect" she mumbled.

She pointed to Hisoka and Illumi standing near the bleachers along the wall. They appeared to be chatting and Hisoka was smiling and Illumi was straight-faced. "Do you see them, Hisoka and Illumi?" Gon nodded, his eyes fixed on Hisoka. He was wearing a very tight speedo today.

"Ok, in a few minutes, I can guarantee you that they'll go over to the supply closet and f-… makeout."

Gon felt really uncomfortable. He didn't want to believe Machi, and he didn't want to spy on Hisoka, but some part of him wanted to keep watching, if only to prove her wrong. Wait. "Why don't you just ask them?"

Machi looked at him like he was stupid. "Hisoka wouldn't say it in front of you, and Illumi's too much of a wild card to tell the truth like that. But, Chrollo..." She looked around again. She sighed. "He's not here today, otherwise I'm sure he would attest to it. Just watch them. It'll prove what I say."

Soon enough the two of them walked over to the closet and shut the door behind them. Gon's heart dropped. She was right. He was disappointed, but he wasn't sure why.

"Now, when they come out, Hisoka he's probably gonna be hard or bragging about what he did to Illumi."

Gon blushed. He didn't want to think about Hisoka's dick in that tight speedo but he did anyway.

…

"You're my friend, right?"

"No." Illumi stood with his arms crossed, watching some of the newer initiates doing laps in the pool.

"Mmm, you're right. We're more than that~" Hisoka bumped his shoulder against Illumi's and he just stayed silent.

"So… What do you think of Gon?" He looked over to see the young man training with Machi.

Illumi looked over as well. "I don't particularly care about him, Hisoka."

"ooo, you're no fun. He's my new toy~ I haven't really gotten to play with him though" Hisoka said as an afterthought, pouting.

"Ah, really? I thought he spent the night at your house a few weeks ago. I had assumed that-"

Hisoka cut him off. "No. He's not ready yet. I need him to trust me utterly. And you're going to help me do that."

"Of course I am." Illumi rolled his eyes, then turned to face Hisoka. "I'm not particularly fond of playing your games. That's why we stopped dating."

"Hmmm, and I'm still disappointed by that. I wasn't done playing with you~" Hisoka paused, his eyes scanning the pool. "Will you come with me to the supply closet?"

Illumi knew what that meant. He sighed and conceded. He would never say it out loud, but he liked spending time with Hisoka. The only thing he didn't like about him was his lack of commitemnt and stupid mind games. Illumi nodded and they walked over together. Illumi went in first and Hisoka shut the door behind him.

Hisoka acted first, stepping close and kissing Illumi on the corner of his mouth. "Maybe you didn't like my drama, but I know you liked the sex" Illumi breathed out as Hisoka's hands touched his bare chest, softly caressing him.

Illumi smiled slightly, and backed Hisoka up into the corner, pinning him against the wall. "No, I don't mind fucking you." He whispered in his ear, lightly biting the outside of it. Hisoka shivered, letting out a strained moan. Illumi kissed along Hisoka's jaw and under his ear, firmly grasping Hisoka's ass to pull their bodies closer together. Hisoka wrapped his hands around Illumi's neck, turning his head so their lips could meet. Illumi's kisses were always so firm and controlled, like Illumi knew exactly what he was doing. Hisoka loved the feeling of being dominated like this. His speedo was so tight it began to hurt and he immediately pulled them down and kicked them off, quickly returning his mouth to meet Illumi's. Illumi reached down, stroking Hisoka as he flattened him against the wall even further. Illumi did his best to cover Hisoka's whines and moans, but now had to worry about controlling his own sounds. Hisoka returned the favor and rolled down Illumi's swimming shorts against his thighs. They were both touching one another, softly panting and moaning against each others mouths. Illumi practically froze as Hisoka stroked him faster.

"Hisoka" Illumi murmured against his lips, his hands dropping what they were doing to grab Hisoka's face and kiss him deeper. Hisoka moaned loudly at the action, and Illumi thrust his tongue in, brushing it against Hisoka, which made them both moan.

"Oh~ Touch me Illumi." Hisoka begged, turning his head to breathe from Illumi's smothering kisses. Illumi kissed him on the cheek.

"No." He kissed him on the other, tracing his thumb around Hisoka's lips. "Do it yourself" Hisoka let out a shuddering breath, reaching down to stroke himself and Illumi. He rubbed their cocks together, jerking them off at the same time. He knew just how to work them, making Illumi slide his hands into Hisoka's hair and grip it tightly, pressing their foreheads together as he panted, close to his climax. Hisoka bit his lips, struggling to hold back his moans. Illumi was so attractive. It was a shame they didn't do this more often. Illumi suddenly gasped, his eyes shooting open. Hisoka felt Illumi's cum splash against his hands and his dick. Hisoka groaned loudly. He loved watching Illumi cum. Illumi stepped back after riding out his orgasm, and began cleaning up as Hisoka quickly jerked himself to completion.

"Ah! AH!" and Hisoka was cumming in his hand, mixing with Illumi's. Illumi stepped forward and kissed him again. "mmmm, what was that for?" Hisoka asked, out of breath but clearly satisfied, as indicated by the lazy grin on his face.

"Watching you do that makes me want to take you home and fuck you senseless" Illumi said against his cheek, unable to look Hisoka in the eye. Hisoka grinned, his voice lowering a little "You are free to do that at anytime my dear Illumi~"

Illumi sighed and stepped back, fixing himself once more. "I shouldn't make decisions after you've been touching my dick."

Hisoka laughed. "That's how I make all of my decision."

Illumi smiled back, laughing lightly. "I'm not surprised."

"Shall we return?" Hisoka offered, looking for his speedo, which somehow got kicked under a box.

"Let's clean up a little first." The room was a bit messier than when they had entered.

"Good plan~"

…

Gon watched the door intently, half-heartedly doing laps. Every time he reached the end of the pool he would stop and peek to see if Hisoka and Illumi had left yet. It had been at least 10 minutes. What were they doing in there?

He climbed out of the water, wanting to practice diving, but he froze as he saw the door open. He turned, not wanting to make it obvious that he had been watching the door, but kept staring out of the corner of his eye. He looked to Hisoka's crotch. No boner. Maybe they were just talking for a long time. Perhaps Machi was playing a joke on him? The both of them were carrying all kinds of weights and floating devices. They were probably just gathering materials for that long. Machi appeared beside him. "Tell Hisoka and Illumi to come over here." She said. "Illumi looks like he'll be honest about what they were doing."

Gon waved to Hisoka like everything was normal, but on the inside his heart was beating fast, nervous about what might be revealed. Even if what Machi said was true, what would it matter to Gon? He still couldn't help but hope that it wasn't true.

"Hello, Gon~" Hisoka said, grinning at him and setting down the boxes of stuff. Illumi stood beside him, aloof and uninterested.

"Yo. Illumi. What were you two doing in the supply closet?" Machi said, gesturing. Hisoka's eyebrows raised in slight surprise and he looked over at Illumi. Gon looked too, watching him intently. "We were getting weights" Illumi said.

"And nothing else?" Machi was frowning.

Illumi pondered thoughtfully, a finger on his chin. "Oh! And we discussed the practice schedule."

Machi's mouth dropped open. But then she looked to Hisoka who was more straight faced than he ever was before. She could tell he was lying. But that wouldn't mean anything to Gon. He tricked her. She glared at the both of them. "You mother-fu-"

"Machi, dear, what else could we possibly have been doing?" Hisoka shrugged his shoulders. "Trying to start rumors about me again?"

Machi looked like she was ready to explode. She took a deep breath, turned and walked away. "I'm not getting into your shit Hisoka. Sorry, Gon, I guess I was wrong. You win, Hisoka."

Gon sat utterly baffled at what just occurred. Gon frowned and looked back to Hisoka who was smiling lightly at him. "Let's do some weighted laps" Hisoka said, leading Gon to the pool. Everyone was so weird around here.

...

"So," Hisoka said, leading them out of the pool area, "Did you have a good first practice?" Gon smiled and nodded, describing everything he did as they returned to the locker room. Hisoka however was reeling inside, delighted at tricking Gon and outsmarting Machi. He hadn't got to play like this in a long while. He had to hold in a moan while Gon spoke just thinking of how good it would feel to destroy him.

'Patience,' he thought to himself 'Soon he'll be ready~"

"Was anything Machi said true?" Gon blushed lightly, turning his head away. "Do you, uh… y'know…"

Hisoka had to stop himself from grinning. "Partially. I've dated quite a few people, but I don't really like to play around"

"Oh. That's fine. I was just curious. I mean- I don't mind what you do. You're my friend." Gon smiled up at Hisoka.

'Oh Gon, don't look at me like that. You're so sweet, too sweet~' "Thank you. I would be honest with you if it were the truth, that's what friends do after all~" Hisoka stopped and sat down on one of the benches.

"Would you like to come over to my house and work on our homework?" Hisoka asked, sorting through his bag for his things.

"Sure!" Gon said happily. Ging hadn't been home in weeks. It's always better when he has someone around.

"Race you to the showers" Hisoka said, soap bottle in hand, already quickly walking away.

"You're on! Hey! That's cheating!" Gon dashed after him, giggling as he went. Hisoka was a great friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Gon gets a text, Gon gets excited, and perhaps there's a kiss or two involved.

A/N: This is almost like 3 different drabbles. I hate writing continuously. I'm so sorry.

A few weeks went by spending time with Hisoka, which would have been great, had it not been for the sudden realization that Gon had a crush on his new best friend. Everything seemed to be difficult now and sometimes awkward. At first Gon had convinced himself that Hisoka was just really friendly, but now he was convinced Hisoka was flirting with him. But not truly knowing was killing him on the inside. They would laugh and joke around in the showers after practice, only for Gon to constantly be distracted by Hisoka's body. And Hisoka didn't make it any easier. Every move he made seemed to be erotic and sensual. And after holding back, sitting in the library working on homework, working out at the gym, eating meals together, he would go home and touch himself to fantasies of a naked Hisoka pushing him up against a shower wall and going to town on his body.

It was a terrible struggle. And it didn't help that Hisoka would text him all the time and they would see each other half naked every day. Maybe he shouldn't have joined the swim team. This was all turning out to be a bad idea, and he was longing for home once more. At least if he was on Whale Island he could get over this crush in peace.

When Gon first realized it he couldn't believe what he was thinking. The realization of having a crush on Hisoka had manifested itself in a single moment. And it was all Hisoka's fault. The thought of it still made Gon blush.

…

He was sitting in his room attempting to write an essay when Hisoka texted him.

**[Hisoka] U busy?**

Gon paused, actually thinking about it. He could always write the essay tomorrow. It wasn't due until Friday. Most likely Hisoka wanted to hang out. And despite being around him all the time, Gon just could never get tired of Hisoka.

**[Me] No, why?**

**[Hisoka] Do you want to suck my dick?**

Gon froze. What? The screen lit up again

**[Hisoka] Sorry, I meant to ask if you wanted to suck my dick?**

Heat rushed to his face and his groin. Was Hisoka really offering? Because if he was being honest with himself…

**[Hisoka] No. That's not what I wanted to ask.**

A pause. Gon had no idea what to say. He was probably messing with him.

**[Hisoka] . .suck my dick?**

**[Hisoka] DUCK**

**[Hisoka] Sonofabutgz**

He was about to ask if Hisoka was alright when the phone buzzed once more.

**[Hisoka] I'm calling you**

And seconds later the phone was ringing in his palm. "Hello?" Gon felt anxious.

"Ah, Gon! I'm sorry about those messages, I think Illumi's been messing with my phone again. I was trying to ask if you wanted to come over." Gon was breathing a little faster than normal, but he was happy to accept the offer nonetheless.

"Sure! It's alright Hisoka! I had a feeling it was something like that" he laughed, but swallowed hard wishing Hisoka was actually calling to confirm this dick sucking.

"Good! Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Nah, I'll walk. See you soon"

"mmmkay~ Bye"

"bye"

Gon spent at least ten minutes pacing his room fighting with himself. He would have accepted Hisoka asking to suck his dick. How messed up was he? This was definitely no longer friendship. He sighed, walking out of his room with a knapsack and his house keys in hand. He had a crush on Hisoka.

…

Both of them were breathing heavy, their sweaty bodies twisting against one another. Gon panted into the carpeted floor, his face forced roughly against it. It wasn't fair.

"Wanna go another round?" Hisoka asked, leaning over him and chuckling in his ear.

Gon grit his teeth. "That depends, are you going to keep cheating?" He felt the weight of Hisoka leave his back.

"I never cheat!" Hisoka said in mock offense. He grinned, helping Gon up. Gon pouted, but then smiled, fixing his clothes, which had become disheveled in the tussle.

The two of them did some strength training in Hisoka's weight room shortly after Gon arrived. But it turned into a kind competition and before they knew it they were challenging each other to all kinds of matches; running, jumping, lifting and finally to wrestling each other. That had been the most entertaining as both of them were quite flexible and strong, able to dominate given the right circumstances. Granted, Hisoka had won most of the matches, but the two victories that Gon had were sweet indeed.

They were circling one another once more, hands ready to grab each other, their eyes locked. Hisoka lunged forward and Gon dodged, but doing so he tripped over Hisoka's leg. Gon was on the ground already, ready to yell at Hisoka for cheating again.

But before he could even sit up Hisoka had pounced on top of him and was holding his arms above his head, sitting on his thighs to make ensure that his legs didn't move.

Gon thrashed, twisting his arms quickly and breaking out Hisoka's grip. He sat up, aiming to push Hisoka over, but instead smacked him right in the face.

"Oh no! Hisoka, I'm so sorry!" Gon sat up, his hands reaching toward Hisoka, trying to see if he had hurt him, but instead Hisoka took his hands and pinned him once more.

There was a weird look in Hisoka's eyes and Gon couldn't explain it. He didn't look angry, but it still scared him.

Hisoka grinned. "My my, Gon, aren't you the one who told me not to cheat?"

Gon blushed, very aware Hisoka's ass on his pelvis.

"I-I didn't do it on purpose! Hisoka!" Gon squirmed again, kicking his legs, but it only made Hisoka bounce against him. The action sent tiny wave a pleasure through him. He stopped entirely. He really didn't want to get hard right now.

"Alright Hisoka, you win. I'm sorry I hit you! It really was an accident!" Laid still, trying to calm himself.

Hisoka grinned wider, leaning over him, stretching him out so their groins were touching. It was like hot coals slid down into his belly. And he was thinking about how muscular Hisoka's arms looked and how much he wanted to touch them.

"What did you say? I want to hear you beg me to let you go~"

Gon stopped breathing for at least a minute. He was sure of it. The air was so thick. Why was he sweating so much? Hisoka was definitely going to feel his heart beating this fast.

"Well?" Hisoka pushed against his arms, leaning close to him, "I'm waiting~"

Gon's mouth opened, and nothing but air came out. He tried again, but his voice was so soft and whispery. "You win. Please let me go." Hisoka chuckled, standing up once more, offering a hand to Gon. He was uncertain if he could even stand. He just wanted to lay in this room for the next five days and act like none of that even happened.

But he found the will power he needed and he grasped Hisoka's hand, pulling himself up and dusting himself off. He sighed, smiling that goofy smile, but inside was nothing but turmoil. Hisoka was definitely flirting with him, right? Would Gon have done that with Killua? No. This was a major crush.

"Let's get some food I'm starving!" Hisoka said, heading out of the room.

"Yeah, I'm really hungry." And thirsty too, apparently, he thought to himself, watching Hisoka's muscled ass walk in front of him. He blushed, covering his face, the reality of crushing on Hisoka finally setting in. He's not just a friend.

After a month of being on the swim team, Gon had become good friends with many of the members. But he and Hisoka had gotten especially close. The team had trained him well and he was able to compete a few times, but today they were at a meet that would determine their place in the semi-finals. If Hisoka, Illumi, and Machi won their matches, the spot for the team would be sealed. It was almost a guaranteed thing, given the ability of the team, and the fact that they had always managed to get to the semi-finals. At least, that's what Hisoka had told him.

Gon had spent the whole day cheering on his teammates, and when it came time for Hisoka's match he had butterflies. He was anxious and excited for him, wanting Hisoka to win. He managed to wander down onto the floor and stood in the corner to watch him swim. Hisoka had come over to say hello, and Gon wished him good luck and they briefly hugged. Gon loved when they hugged, especially when Hisoka was shirtless. Gon shook the thought off, getting distracted. Before he stood before the diving board, Hisoka turned to smile and wink at Gon as he put on his goggles, turning to get ready. Gon shivered a little, and he could only imagine how Hisoka felt.

Illumi joined him in standing and cheering for Hisoka.

"Do you think he's nervous" Gon asked, looking up at Illumi, who had his long black hair tied up.

Illumi rolled his eyes, "Hisoka is definitely not nervous, look closely and you'll see just how 'excited' he is"

Gon had already noticed Hisoka's blatant erection but was being polite and only stealing glances when he thought no one was looking. He had seen it happen to Hisoka before and would often feel embarrassed for him. Like he did now.

"Uh, so, he's not nervous?" Gon asked, not realizing he was repeating himself, unwilling to look Illumi in the eyes.

"I've never known Hisoka to be nervous about anything. He's either excited or bored, and right now, he's obviously very excited." Illumi's voice trailed off, like he was starting to think about something else.

Gon didn't pay much attention. He kept staring at Hisoka, watching him grin as he stepped up onto the platform. Everyone was ready to go. Gon was probably nervous enough for the both of them. This was an essential match after all, but no one really seemed that concerned about it.

The buzzer rang and they all dove into the water. Gon was always amazed at how graceful Hisoka looked. He glided through the water and it was clear that he was the dominant swimmer. He was so far ahead, already on the second lap while the others were still making their turns. Gon began to feel excited. Hisoka was going to win! But slowly a single swimmer was beginning to catch up to him, and by the third lap they were neck-and-neck.

"He's a little slow today" Illumi mumbled. Gon stopped. 'slow?' Was Hisoka faster than that? It seemed impossible. But apparently it wasn't. Hisoka had managed to finish his last lap with seconds to spare, his only competitor following shortly behind. Gon felt a surge of pride as he saw Hisoka's name flash across the large board next to '1st Place.' He could even hear some of his teammates cheering for Hisoka, while others were cat calling him. Hisoka grinned, waving to the rest of the members in the stand. He shook the hand of the swimmers next to him and hopped up, padding over to Gon and Illumi, sopping wet, and immediately pulling off his goggles and cap. Gon walked over to hug him as they were making way for the next line of competitors. Hisoka pulled him tight, panting slightly, his body slick. Gon's heart beat a little faster, and he blushed slightly as his face stuck to Hisoka's cold wet muscled chest.

But Hisoka kept holding him, even as people were trying to get them to move. Gon looked up, to ask why he wasn't letting go, but when he did he saw Hisoka's head descending, and suddenly their lips were touching. Hisoka had their bodies flush together, and the kiss became more than just their lips, it became tongue and teeth, hungry and passionate. Gon was positively elated, but became very aware of the fact that they were practically making out in front of hundreds of people. Gon pulled away to hug Hisoka, hoping to move them somewhere more private.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this with so many people here? Hisoka!" Hisoka's hands began moving across his back and down to his hips, firmly grabbing him while he kissed Gon's neck. Gon had no idea what to do. He loved this. He wanted this. But not now. His face was turning bright red as he made eye contact with some people, and he tried pushing away from Hisoka, uncertain if he could actually detach himself.

"Hisoka, someone wants to interview you for the paper" Gon could feel Hisoka being pulled away from him and felt hands on his shoulders guiding him away. Hisoka was being dragged away by Illumi and Chrollo while Gon was escorted by Machi.

"Of-fucking-course he would do that to you. He's such an asshole." Machi grumbled, "I don't' know what you see in him' They sat down on the bleachers to watch the other members participate in their events.

Gon opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it. He was at a loss. "Did he do that on purpose?" Gon asked, running over the events in his head once more.

"Probably. Hisoka loves to put on a show" Machi looked angrier than usual, but he was glad to have her. If she hadn't been there…

A thought struck him. "Do you think he would've done, uh, more…than"

"More than make out and grope you in front of hundreds of people? Yep, he has no shame. It's really disgusting." A little rush of fear ran through him, thinking about what might've happened, but the moment he saw Hisoka returning to them it was like he had forgotten everything Machi said. She huffed and leaned over. "If I were you I would refuse him sex for a month" Gon blushed, staring at her like a deer in headlights and then quickly turned away so she wouldn't see how frazzled he was. Sex? No…that was… Gon's face was bright red when Hisoka sat down next to him. He felt him put an arm around him and pull him close. Gon knew how bad it was. He knew it was stupid, and that he should be upset with Hisoka, but everything felt so good. He wanted this so badly. He looked up at Hisoka and smiled, practically hearing Machi roll her eyes. Hisoka grinned back, and softly kissed him. He was taken by surprise again.

"Did you like that?" He whispered into Gon's ear. The hot puffs of breath against his ear sent chills down his spine and he forgot everything he ever knew.

"Like what?" Gon said, sounding dazed.

Hisoka laughed, sitting up to cover his face. This awoke Gon from his stupor.

"Did I say something funny?" He couldn't even remember what he said. Hisoka wiped a tear and leaned forward again, hugging Gon close. "A little, but only to me. Did you like how I kissed you after my match?" Hisoka leaned in close, watching Gon intently.

Gon's eyes widened "Y-yes" He looked away again, playing with his fingers.

"Ah~ That's good. I had a feeling… I've liked you for a while you know" Hisoka whispered close to his ear. Gon didn't know what to say, but he knew that he was happy. "you liked me?"

"Hm. It was a pretty bad crush, but I thought you liked me back so…" Hisoka just guestured around with his hands, as if it was the answer to the rest of his sentence. Gon grinned. A really stupid happy grin.

"I had a crush on you too."

"Mm, I thought as much."

Both of them sat there for a little, watching the swimmers go back and forth.

"I want to kiss you like that again~" Gon froze. He turned to look at Hisoka.

"Really? Now?" he said quietly, like he couldn't believe it.

Hisoka smiled, pulling him even closer "Whenever, Gon." He turned Gon's face toward him and kissed him soundly. Gon's heart leapt out of his chest. He was so excited. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy. He could hear one of the guys, sounded like Leorio say 'get a room you two' but nothing could stop the happiness bubbling in his chest. Hisoka was kissing him and that's all that mattered.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or fav'd/followed. I really appreciate it! See you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

SUMMARY: Hisoka and Gon go night swimming. It gets a little steamy~

Things had been a little awkward between Gon and Hisoka after that big kiss. Hisoka was forced to apologize for his public display of affection, and that had only created tension between Gon and Hisoka that left everything feeling very unresolved.

They still managed to hang out during swim practice, as well as on the weekends, but it really hadn't been the same as before. It's like they were more than best friends, and less than boyfriends, and Gon had no idea how to remedy it.

"Boo~" Hisoka snuck up behind Gon, pulling on his ear. Gon jumped, but rolled his eyes at the familiar voice and turned around to shove Hisoka.

"Don't surprise me like that!" Gon said, frowning.

"Ah, sorry, sorry." But the grin on his face told Gon that he was the opposite of 'sorry'. "I have some exciting news for you~" Hisoka leaned in and motioned for Gon to do the same. Gon watched Hisoka intently.

"The security cameras are being changed!" Hisoka looked excited, practically beaming.

Gon looked at him, uncertain as to why he should be excited about this news.

"Well, that's uh… good for the school?" Gon responded, trying to read Hisoka's face.

Hisoka rolled his eyes, grinning widely, "No~ That's good for us! We can go night swimming" He watched for Gon's reaction, but Gon still looked confused.

"Why would you want to go night swimming?" Gon had done it before and it was not as enjoyable as people made it out to be.

Hisoka frowned. "I'm asking you out on a date. Will you go swimming with me tonight?" Hisoka couldn't believe he had to spell it out for Gon. Sometimes he wondered if playing with Gon was really worth it.

But Gon immediately got excited at Hisoka's explanation. "A date!" Gon tried to act less desperate, smoothing back some hair "Oh! Ah, yeah. That would be really great, Hisoka."

The reaction from Gon reminded Hisoka why it was worth it. That simple joy that Gon had. He wanted to crush it.

"Mmmhmm~" Hisoka leaned forward "I'll pick you up around 7, ok? Bring that pink speedo" Hisoka said winking.

"Ah," Gon blushed thinking about being with Hisoka all alone. In a speedo. In a dark room. It was almost too much. "I-I'll be ready!"

"Alright Gon, I'll see you later, I have to talk to Illumi about the new training regimen" Hisoka leaned in and kissed Gon on the cheek. "Text me later, ok?" Hisoka winked again and walked away, leaving Gon dazed and breathless. It was like those awkward two weeks had just disappeared in a few simple sentences.

…

"Are you sure we're allowed to be at the pool this late?" Gon mumbled, looking around at the dark empty room. His footsteps echoed as they made their way to the diving boards, setting their things down on the floor.

"Of course we're not. But we're not going get in trouble~"

Hisoka stripped down to his speedo, tossing his shirt and pants over with his bag, leaving Gon standing awkwardly and fully clothed, looking uncertain of what to do. Hisoka sighed and walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Gon," he looked him in the eye, "I promise that nothing bad will happen. You have my word." Gon pursed his lips, trying to decide if Hisoka was lying or not. Hisoka left Gon to deliberate and immediately dove into the pool, swimming a few laps. Gon watched him, tugging on his jacket sleeves, wanting nothing more than to feel the water on his skin. Seeing Hisoka enjoying himself helped Gon to make his own decision. He was going night swimming.

Gon neatly folded his clothes, his back turned to the pool. He suddenly felt self-conscious as he slid off his pants. He turned to see Hisoka staring at him, just his eyes above the water. Gon quickly turned back around, his face pink as he folded his clothes. Gon slid into the water, avoiding eye-contact with Hisoka. It was a little chilly, but it felt refreshing. Gon sunk down, covering his head, staying submerged for a little. He could feel Hisoka swim up beside him and he opened his eyes to see Hisoka's abs staring him in the face. He swam up, bursting out of the water, with Hisoka uncomfortably close.

"Th-this is nice. Did you want to swim a few laps?" Gon tried to ignore the fact that Hisoka was just staring at him. He felt self-conscious all over again.

"I'm a little chilly~ We should go over to the shallow end" Hisoka smiled, swimming backward a little, as if urging Gon to follow him.

Gon swam after him, and he felt so light and free that being alone with Hisoka in this dark pool was actually beginning to feel refreshing and fun. Gon swam back and forth, watching Hisoka silently float, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of the water.

"Hisoka" Gon stopped in front of him, slightly out of breath, goosebumps quickly forming on his skin.

Hisoka opened his eyes and looked up at Gon, shifting to rest on his knees in the shallow end, keeping his head above the water.

"Wanna play a game or something?" Gon shifted back and forth, suddenly full of energy.

"Hmm, that sounds like fun, how about we make it a competition? We can race each other," Hisoka offered, "Loser has to do whatever the winner dares him to~" Hisoka stood up out of the water, walking close to Gon, a dangerous look in his eye.

Gon pursed his lips, he had a feeling this would not turn to be in his favor. "How about we get two choices with the dares. I dunno if I want to do whatever you say Hisoka" He stuck his tongue out at Hisoka and winked, trying to be playful in his suggestion.

"Ah, yes, that's fine~" Hisoka said, leaning in "First one to the diving boards wins" And Hisoka immediately started swimming towards the deep end, leaving Gon gaping and struggling to catch up.

"Hey! Hisoka that's not fair! You cheater!"

It was no surprise that Hisoka made it there first, grinning and mocking Gon. "Gon, what took you so long? It's already nighttime" Hisoka chuckled to himself.

Gon didn't find it quite as funny. "You cheated!" he said, getting up out of the water to stand next to Hisoka.

"I didn't say that you couldn't cheat! You just have to win." Hisoka said simply, smiling that soft serene smile.

Gon opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He furrowed his brow, as if deep in thought. "Ok. Yeah, that's fair I guess." Gon mumbled, not wanting to admit defeat.

"So now you have two choices~" Hisoka started, smiling wider, "You either have to kiss me, or dance for me"

Gon frowned. That wasn't much of a punishment! Gon smiled a little, leaned forward and pecked Hisoka on the cheek. "There." He quickly turned away, so Hisoka wouldn't see his face. He was pleased at getting to kiss him, but if Hisoka knew then he might not let him live it down.

"Hmm, you're so sweet Gon" Hisoka said softly.

Gon turned to look at Hisoka who practically had stars in his eyes, and who was staring intently at Gon.

"What's the next race?" Gon asked, trying to get Hisoka to stop staring at him.

"To the other side and back?" Hisoka offered, standing up on the diving board.

"Yeah, that's fine" Gon did the same.

"Ready. Set. Go!"

Off they went, both of them swimming as hard as they could. But Hisoka was the better swimmer of the two, and managed to beat Gon by a few seconds.

They were both panting and Hisoka was already offering the two dares. "Kiss me with tongue or let me touch your ass"

Gon couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Those are my two choices?" Gon practically yelled, a soft blush quickly going to his cheeks.

"Yes" Hisoka said, getting close to him.

Gon hesitated, uncertain of which would be the worser fate…

He sighed. "Touch my ass" he said reluctantly.

"Don't mind if I do~" Hisoka got close to him, his hands moved down his sides and onto his soft buttcheeks. Gon blushed hard, looking away. This was better than having Hisoka realize what a sloppy kisser he was. He wanted to kiss Hisoka, but not like that. He blushed thinking of Hisoka's tongue in his mouth, holding him tight, grinding their dicks together. Hisoka's hands only added to the fantasy in Gon's head as he squeezed the squishy flesh, his fingers massaging, thoroughly feeling up Gon's ass.

"I think that's enough" Gon would die of embarrassment if Hisoka kept doing this. He was bound to get an erection and Gon definitely couldn't pass it off as anything other than arousal.

"Thank you, Gon" He said, a very satisfied look on his face.

"It's my turn to pick a race thingy! You're just gonna cheat by picking things you're better at!" Gon said. He thought about what his strengths were and quickly came up with a game. "We can hold our breath! First one to go above the water loses!"

"Alright~" Hisoka smirked, looking as if his victory was assured. Gon was definitely going to win this, he used to win these kinds of games when he was back on whale Island. No one could beat his strong lungs.

They took a deep breath and went down, watching one another for signs of weakness.

Hisoka just stared at Gon, smiling, his cheeks puffed out. He looked funny, funny enough that Gon almost laughed. But he had to focus. He closed his eyes, almost meditating as he held his breath.

He could feel Hisoka move and he opened his eyes to see him right in front of his face. That cheater! But Gon didn't let go of his breath in surprise, he just pushed Hisoka and gave him a thumbs down. Gon was going to win this!

It had to have been well over a minute, Gon's lungs were starting to ache. He wanted to take a breath. It seems Hisoka was suffering the same thing, and soon he was swimming to the surface, taking deep breaths.

Gon was the winner of this game.

"Yes!" Gon panted heavily, grinning at Hisoka.

"Ah, I'm surprised you won~" Hisoka said, smiling despite his defeat. "What is my choice of dare?"

"Hmm" Gon pondered, tapping a finger against his chin. "You can…do my math homework or…."

"Shouldn't it be something that I can do while we're here?" Hisoka asked, laughing a little at Gon's offer.

"No! You didn't specify when or where, and I really don't want to do my math homework! So that's your only choice." Gon said, grinning and swimming around Hisoka.

Hisoka rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you have to come over to my house if you want me to do it~" Hisoka said, catching Gon in his arms.

"Yeah, that's no problem" Gon began squirming trying to get out of Hisoka's tight hold. "Hisoka! Let me go!"

He felt Hisoka silently laugh. "This is the next competition. If you can get out of my arms, you win~"

"That's-not-fair!" Gon said, trying to push against Hisoka's arms.

Gon struggled for a few more minutes, kicking, biting, scratching, doing whatever he could to escape Hisoka, but it was all useless.

"Do you give up?" Hisoka said, grinning.

"Hn! Never!" Gon said, panting, un-able to push against Hisoka anymore.

"Hmm, your two choice of dares are, make-out with me or take off your trunks"

"I said I wasn't giving up!" Gon said, lying limply in Hisoka's arms.

"Your body already has~ Now make your decision" Hisoka had a strange look in his eye and Gon wasn't sure if he should feel afraid or not. These were the worst ones to choose from by-far.

Gon pouted. He definitely wasn't getting naked with Hisoka so close. His poor heart wouldn't be able to handle that kind of embarrassment. He frowned deeply looking up at Hisoka who was just happy to have Gon so close.

"I'll make-out with you…_pervert_" he said quietly.

"Mmm, good choice~" Hisoka murmured, his face already descending to kiss Gon on the lips.

He pulled him close, kissing the corner of his mouth softly, his warm lips moving to touch down once more upon Gon's. And he did it again and again, tenderly kissing Gon's mouth, until his tongue made its way across Gon's lips and into his mouth. He kissed him deeply, tongue delicately brushing the inside of Gon's mouth, making him feel hot all over. He shuddered, attempting to move his tongue in response. When they touched, Hisoka moaned, and the sound went straight down to Gon's groin.

Their skin felt ten times hotter while they were in the water, the warmth of their bodies touching left scorching sensations everywhere. Gon groaned as Hisoka's legs brushed over his own, and he held onto Hisoka tightly, kissing him as much as he could. He feared that if he ended the kiss, it would end the evening, and he didn't want that to happen. Hisoka pressed himself more firmly against Gon, making Gon back up into the edge of the pool.

"Hisoka" Gon mumbled against the edge of Hisoka's mouth. His heart was beating so fast and he couldn't catch his breath.

Hisoka seemed to ignore him, kissing along his jaw, down his neck, and slowly he was sinking into the water. He could feel Hisoka tugging at his shorts, slowly pulling them off. Gon wanted to stop him, but the feeling of Hisoka sucking on his neck and the closeness of his body seemed to mull his senses. Gon watched as he took a large breath and went down below. Gon tried to grab after him, suddenly snapping out of his lull, but his fingers slipped against his slick skin effectively not stopping Hisoka.

Gon groaned, the feeling of Hisoka's hot mouth suddenly taking him in. He thrust forward, trying fit more of his cock in that soft warmth. He could feel Hisoka hold onto his legs, but let him move as much as he wanted. Gon's hands went down into the water, slipping into Hisoka's floating hair. He sighed at the feeling of Hisoka's tongue lapping at the underside and shivered. He bent over, his hands moving down Hisoka's back as he quickly thrust in and out of Hisoka's hot mouth. Suddenly it stopped and Hisoka came up for air, panting and grinning.

"Did you like that?" Hisoka said, getting closer to Gon to kiss him on the cheek.

Gon pursed his lips, wanting to tell Hisoka how improper it was, but just nodded his head and looked away.

"We can finish back at my place if you'd like" He whispered into Gon's ear.

He shivered, the water suddenly feeling colder. "No. I-We should go home." Gon tried to make his way out of the water, fixing his shorts, and awkwardly lifting himself out of the pool. But he felt Hisoka's hands grip his hips, holding him in place, half out of the water, half in the water. Gon stilled waiting for Hisoka's hands to pull him back into the water and smother him with kisses, he anticipated it, even desired it, but that didn't happen. Instead, Hisoka's hands helped him out of the water and followed him, wrapping him a towel and pulling him close to warm him up.

Gon was a little dazed, confused by Hisoka's actions, and looked up to question, but Hisoka just looked down and smiled at him as if his sudden gentlemanly demeanor was explanation enough. Gon didn't say anything, even though he wanted to. They had managed to do some night swimming, get into some naughty business, and turn it around full stop. This was not what either of them had imagined.

…

But to both of their surprise, they had ended up making out in the car, parked in front of Gon's house. Gon was ontop of Hisoka, straddling him awkwardly in the cramped space. Hisoka's hands were all over his body, feeling and fondling him as much as he could. "I want you" Gon heard Hisoka whisper as his ear as hands softly grabbed his bottom. He knew it was a bad idea, and that he shouldn't be so turned on, but he couldn't help himself.

"Me too" Gon said in return.

Hisoka smiled at him. "Should we go into your house?" Hisoka asked, watching Gon sit up from him.

Gon looked back toward the dark home. He knew Ging wouldn't be there, and that he would not be returning anytime soon. They could do anything they wanted. Gon blushed, thinking about 'anything' and looked back down at Hisoka who was staring at him attentively.

"I-I should probably, just uh, get to bed, y'know?" Gon said, moving off of Hisoka "We do have class tomorrow and stuff" Gon felt the need to explain himself, as if he felt guilty for cutting it short. But Hisoka didn't appear to be upset by Gon's sudden decision to stop. Gon began to feel terribly awkward with his erection pushing obnoxiously against his shorts.

"Hmm, that's fine then" Hisoka said softly, leaning in to kiss Gon on the cheek. "Maybe we can pick this up on Friday? You could come over," Hisoka said, looking at Gon through his eyelashes, "we can watch a movie, cuddle, make-out~"Hisoka grinned as he said the last one.

"Uh yeah, that's fine!" Gon got out of the car, almost hesitating, wanting to turn around and invite Hisoka in. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, bye Hisoka!" Gon turned walking quickly towards his house, fearful that his resolve would waver. This was too much. It was all moving too fast. They almost had sex and Gon almost didn't stop it. He wanted nothing more than for Hisoka to join him inside, but it was their first date. Their first _real_ date. He looked back after he opened the door and Hisoka waved and drove off, leaving Gon regretting not inviting Hisoka inside of the dark empty house. Tonight was going to be especially lonely.

...

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate all the attention that you give to this story. It means a lot to me, especially since it is a gift! I want it to be good, so I always appreciate feedback! Anyway! Have a nice day and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

The sexual tension between Gon and Hisoka had mounted into something that was almost laugh worthy. Hisoka was playing his game, but Gon was just clueless. Sure he was perceptive on the fact that Hisoka was interested in touching him, but he just didn't know how to keep going. He felt skittish every time their kissing turned heavy. But when he was alone at night all he could imagine was being inside of Hisoka, Hisoka teasing him, or playing with him, it was embarrassing. He didn't know how he could have these filthy fantasies and still be able to face Hisoka every day.

Gon would tell himself that he was ready, that he could have sex with Hisoka whenever he wanted, but something held him back. Perhaps it was societal notions, or his upbringing that ended up filling him with guilt every time Hisoka would look at him intently and move his hand to touch his dick. He had to stop, and he didn't know how to turn off that voice in the back of his head.

Gon decided that maybe a talk with his best friends would help him. However, every time he tried to bring it up, he would be faced with a red faced Leorio who would tell him that it was too much information and he should keep it to himself. When he called Killua, he was more willing to try and give him advice, but it would just be to break up with Hisoka and move back to Whale Island. Gon knew Killua was joking, but it never made him feel any better. Kurapika was the best out of the three of them. He actually worked with Gon and gave him some personal stories. But Gon didn't know how to interpret some of Kurapika's more cryptic words of wisdom. Should he have sex? Shouldn't he? He didn't know where to stand.

It was one swim practice standing beside Illumi, both of whom were waiting for Hisoka, that he found advice from a strange place.

"You and Hisoka dated, right?" Gon asked, looking up at Illumi who was leaning against the wall, staring straight ahead.

"Yes." Illumi said curtly. Gon had a feeling he didn't really want to talk about it, but he was undeniably curious about what their relationship was like.

"So how long did you guys date?" Gon leaned back against the wall as well, trying to seem non-chalant.

"One year"

"Mm" Gon and Hisoka had only been dating for a few months. Did Illumi and Hisoka ever have sex? That's what he wanted to ask Illumi, but he knew it was too blunt. And it was very awkward. Why should he care if they did? He knew it was possible, but when did they do it? After day? A week? Months? Gon bit his lip. How does he steer the conversation in the right direction?

"Have you slept with Hisoka yet?" Illumi asked, out of the blue, and Gon turned pink in the face. Well, this was simpler he supposed.

"N-no, we haven't… yet" Gon quickly looked up at Illumi, but he just stayed staring.

"So, uh…" Gon was searching for words he hadn't yet formed, hoping to keep the conversation going.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Hisoka's very experienced. He's probably just waiting until you're ready." Illumi pushed himself from off the wall when he saw Hisoka coming towards them. "You just have to let him know" Illumi said, as last words to Gon.

Gon was a little dumbfounded. Did Illumi just give him advice? He didn't even have to say anything, it was like Illumi had sensed how he felt. Hisoka walked up to Gon, and kissed his cheek, smiling softly at him.

"What's wrong? Was Illumi being mean to you?" Hisoka looked over at Illumi who stuck his tongue out at Hisoka.

"Ah, no, I was just caught off guard. Illumi was telling me about when you two dated." A half-truth that Gon was sure Illumi wouldn't call him out on.

"Mmm, don't listen to a word he says, he's a liar" Hisoka grinned, wrapping an arm around Gon and pulling him close. They started walking down the hall, towards the parking lot. Illumi walked along with them, planning to get a ride home from Hisoka.

"I'm pretty sure you're the liar, Hisoka." Illumi said.

"You see, he's doing it now" Hisoka winked at Gon.

Gon just smiled, happy to be with Hisoka. Maybe Gon would hang out with Illumi more in the future.

…

It was 2:00, only thirty minutes until class ended, and then he'd be able to see Hisoka. Gon knew it was silly to be counting the minutes but there was something undeniably addictive about Hisoka. Everything about him made Gon want to spend every minute by his side. And so, although he knew he was beginning to become obsessed, he waited excitedly for the bell to ring, signaling the end of the school day and the beginning of his time with Hisoka. Gon had felt much freer since his conversation with Illumi. When he went home that night he had thought about Illumi's words, and realized that Hisoka would wait an eternity for Gon. Hisoka didn't feel bad about sex, he knew that, so why should he? With that knowledge, he could put his worries to rest, at least for a little while. Right now, he was just enjoying the time he had with his boyfriend.

Since he had come to the school, he found that the classes were harder than at his old school and that he needed tutoring in not only math, but English and history as well. But even though he had to work harder, the friends he had come to make and the relationship with Hisoka ended up being a lifesaver. Hisoka was doing a good job of helping Gon with his extra work and teaching him in a way that he understood. However, they did manage to get distracted… a lot, but Gon's grades were enough to pass, and that's all he cared about. It's not like Ging ever even cared, but he did it for himself, and for his Aunt Mito. What would she say if he failed at a place like this? He would never be able to live it down.

The announcements came on and Gon was ecstatic. Tonight, swim practice was only an hour long and Hisoka said he bought a new video game for them to play. Then the bell rang and everyone was shuffling out of the classroom, with Gon at the front, quickly heading out to pool, just to see Hisoka.

…

"Mmmmm" Chrollo covered his mouth to hold back his moan. He hated when Hisoka played around like this. Hisoka sucked slowly, deliberately trying to pull sounds out of Chrollo. Chrollo roughly yanked Hisoka's hair, quickly thrusting into Hisoka's mouth. Hisoka groaned, he had tears in his eyes but Chrollo did not relent. Suddenly he stopped, pulling out and cumming on Hisoka's face.

"We have practice in 5 minutes. Get cleaned up" Chrollo buttoned his pants, threw on his shirt and left the tiny supplies closet.

Hisoka sighed a shuddering sigh as he touched himself, licking the slowly cooling cum off of his face. "Oh~ He's so mean to me" he groaned, quickly jerking himself.

…

"Hey, Illumi, have you seen Hisoka?" Gon asked, unable to find Hisoka himself.

"No. Have you tried texting him?" Illumi said, tying up his hair, glancing over at Gon.

"Hmm, no, but my phone is in my bag." They were already sitting on the bleachers, getting ready to swim.

"He'll show up. He always does"

"mmm" Gon didn't want Illumi to see how anxious he was. He hadn't been late like this before. He kept looking around, wanting to see the bright pink hair and that sexy smile meant just for him. He shuffled to the pool, a little less enthusiastic about his laps.

…

Hisoka made his appearance about 30 minutes into swim practice and he wasn't even there to swim. He just spent the whole time chatting with the team captain. Gon didn't want to admit how jealous it made him. He was better than that. But watching Hisoka look at someone like that, smiling and laughing, that glint in his eyes, it was as if Hisoka didn't belong to him. But those thoughts didn't follow Gon for long. As soon as he was out of the pool Hisoka was by his side, chatting and apologizing for not being on time.

"I just dyed my hair so I couldn't go swimming, Gon~ Sorry I didn't say anything earlier, I hope you'll forgive me~" Hisoka pouted, trying to earn Gon's sympathy. It worked.

Gon grinned, almost bashful at Hisoka's determined gaze. "Ah, don't worry about it, we're hanging out right now, anyway!" Gon liked Hisoka's new hair color. It was a soft lavender. It was very calming.

"Mmmhmm" Hisoka smirked. "Gon, would you like me to tutor you tonight?"

"Nah, I need to get some homework done" Gon bumped into Hisoka, trying to get him to laugh at his poor joke. Hisoka just smiled at him. Sometimes Hisoka was no fun. Gon sighed. "Well, I actually do need someone to look over my math notes. I think I missed something."

"Sure, sure, we can do that as soon as we get back to my place."

"Actually…" Gon was a little serious about his joking remark. Every time he and Hisoka would 'do homework' they ended up… distracted. And Gon would be rushing to do it last minute or Hisoka would just do it for him. And Gon felt terrible. He knew his dad was paying a ridiculous amount for him to be here at this school. He felt like he needed to earn it.

"What?" Hisoka stopped, sitting on a bench inside the locker room, watching Gon get changed… until Gon made him turn around.

"Hisoka, can we study at my place?" Gon said, quickly putting on his clothes incase Hisoka decided to sneak a peek.

"… I don't see why not? But why the change?" Gon watched Hisoka's hands gesture despite being turned around.

"I feel like I'd focus better at my place, that's all. Besides, I hate carrying my books more than I have to"

"Ok, to your house it is, then~" Hisoka turned around to look at Gon, who was, luckily, fully dressed at this point.

…

Gon neatened up Ging's house, rushing before Hisoka would come over. When Gon arrived it was already messy and cluttered, but it had gotten gradually worse over the weeks. So he was trying to clean up the old granola bar wrappers and soda cans that had gathered on the table. He didn't want Hisoka to see how messy it was in here. Hisoka texted him, telling Gon that he was on his way about ten minutes ago. How long did it take for Hisoka to get here from his house? Fifteen minutes? Gon frantically gathered the trash, re-stacked the dvds, folded the crumpled up blankets, re-fluffed the pillows, washed the dirty dishes, and was carrying out the trash when Hisoka knocked on the door. Gon vaulted the heavy trash bag out of the back door and quickly hurried to the front door, glancing around one more time to make sure it looked presentable. Well, it was as good as it was going to get.

Gon opened the door, a smile on his face. "Hey!"

"Hello, Gon~" Hisoka smiled, leaning forward a little to kiss him on the cheek. Hisoka was still wearing the uniform he had on from school. Gon frowned, hoping Hisoka would be as dressed down as he was. Gon was in nothing but a tank top and shorts. Maybe Hisoka was serious about this tutoring thing for once.

"Come on in!" Gon gestured, opening the door. Hisoka walked past him and set his backpack on the couch. "Did you want anything to drink?"

Hisoka sat down next to his bag and turning to look at Gon. "Do you have any tea?"

"Yeah! I don't have very many though." Gon said.

"Just get me whatever. I just want something warm to drink." Hisoka turned back around and began taking off his shoes and turned on the TV. It had been very cold outside recently, which meant that winter was coming early, much to the disappointment of Gon.

Gon hurried off to make some tea for Hisoka, hoping he would like lemon, because that was all he had.

…

Gon and Hisoka had spent about an hour just watching tv, with Hisoka laying his head on Gon's lap. As soon as the crime show ended, Hisoka sat up and stretched out, finishing the last of his now cold tea.

"I suppose I should help you with your homework now." Hisoka put an arm around Gon and kissed him on the corner of the mouth.

Gon kissed him back. "Yeah, I really need to get it done. I have this math question thing that if I can get it right, I get a bonus on the next exam."

"Alright, go get your papers and I'll get set up here."

"Okey dokey" Gon hurried out of the room,

…

It had taken Gon and Hisoka about an hour to complete that one difficult problem. This was due to Gon stubbornly refusing Hisoka to give him the answer. Gon made sure that he understood what he was writing down. He wanted to be so sure of his answer that he could explain to someone else. And he had gotten to that point. Hisoka was impressed. It made him want Gon all the more. The waiting he had been doing was painful, but he knew it would be worth it in the end. He was watching Gon's happy face, putting his papers away and he could see a peek of Gon's toned stomach. Hisoka was going to have Gon every which way before he graduated and he couldn't wait.

"Hisoka, I think I'm ready for bed. Were you going to stay here or drive home?"

Hisoka licked his lips but Gon didn't see. "Ah, Gon, I think I'm going to have to go home. I still have a paper to write" A lie. He just wanted to jerk off to the thought of Gon sucking him.

"Oh no! Hisoka you should have told me!" Gon pouted, looking mildly distressed for Hisoka.

"Don't worry, it won't take me long, my fingers are quite quick"

"Ugh, Hisoka, next time you should tell me if you have homework too!" Gon frowned, crossing his arms.

"Hn, really, you're getting too worked up over this. You should go on a vacation~" Hisoka stood up from the chair he was sitting in and wrapped his arms around Gon, hugging him and kissing the top of his head.

"Winter break is just a few weeks away. I can manage until then." Gon's voice was muffled since his head was buried in Hisoka's chest. He had forgotten his temporary distress and wrapped his arms tightly around Hisoka.

"Mmm, what if I offered you a trip this weekend"

Gon looked up, uncertain if Hisoka was being serious. "This weekend? But we have practice!"

"That can wait. We'll have more fun doing whatever we want~"

Gon pursed his lips. Hisoka loved when he did that. He wanted to kiss him to make him forget about any of his worries. To forget anything and everything and to think only of him.

"Alright." Gon smiled a little. "Does that mean I get to pick where we go?"

"Whatever you want" Hisoka grinned. Hisoka kissed Gon on the lips, but Gon kept it short.

"Go do your paper, I still feel bad about keeping you here" Gon separated himself from Hisoka.

"Fine, fine." Hisoka was ushered out of the living room and shooed out the door. Another small kiss before Hisoka left, they said goodbye, and Gon closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. That went better than expected.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm posting two chapters in one night 1) because the last one didn't have much hisogon porn and that's what I want this story to be about, and 2) its been a while since I've updated. So enjoy the smut. Thanks

...

Their little vacation together was going to be great. It was supposed to be this weekend, Hisoka had made all the plans, but since Gon found out that he had a very important math test on Monday, they decided to postpone. So, it was just going to be studying at home for the two of them (not that Hisoka really needed to, but he knew Gon would want him there. So Hisoka invited Gon over for some study sessions instead, offering to help him in any way possible. Gon was happy with Hisoka's offer and, come Friday night they would be hanging out, getting the first round of studying out of the way within a few hours.

…

Gon sat in front of the couch at Hisoka's house, his back touching Hisoka's legs. He was watching him play through the same horror game that he kept getting too scared to play himself. Hisoka had laughed at him because Gon was the one who had purchased it. The same one who was now huddled with a pillow under his chin, barely able to keep his eyes on the screen. Now Gon was helping Hisoka solve the puzzles and he would scream every time something out of the ordinary would pop up. Hisoka was an expert at fighting the bad guys. He was relaxed, almost to the point of looking bored, slouched back, his character running around cutting through bad guys as if he did it every day.

They were halfway through the game when Hisoka has paused it. "I think I've played enough for tonight, I'm feeling a bit tired. Did you want me to drive you home?" Hisoka knew Gon was going to stay the night, but he offered anyway.

Gon pouted a little, wanting Hisoka to play more because he was really getting into the story. But he stood up, stretching a little, realizing how tense he had been.

"Hmm" The thought of going home all alone in the dark where monsters could get him was absolutely terrible. "Can I stay here?" Gon asked, already knowing the answer.

"Absolutely. I think I'll get changed into something more comfortable. Did you want to borrow some clothes?"

Gon looked down at the green sweatshirt he was wearing and the long dark jeans, considering if he really did need some clothes. "Maybe just some sweatpants or something"

"Sure, let me grab it for you."

"Mind if I turn on something to watch?"

"Go for it" Hisoka was already turned around, heading up the stairs.

…

Hisoka returned, a pair of bright pink sweatpants in hand. Gon frowned a little. "You picked these on purpose." Gon held them up, happy to see no weird words anywhere on the pants.

"They're small enough to fit you." Hisoka said, sitting down to watch the cartoon Gon had picked to watch.

"Yeah, you always say that" Gon was starting to see through Hisoka's tricks. He retreated to the bathroom, changing into the pants, and checking himself in the mirror to make sure he still looked cute. He quickly returned, afraid to be in the dark for long. He sat came back to the couch to see Hisoka was gone. He frowned, looking around, and saw the kitchen light was on. Gon sighed, feeling uncomfortable being alone. He needed to watch something that would keep him from being afraid, like a comedy or documentary. He switched over to Netflix to find some kind of movie, wanting Hisoka's opinion, but he was taking forever.

"Hisoka" Gon called out. No response. He sighed, looking at the movies once more, reading the descriptions.

"I brought you some water" Hisoka put a cold bottle of water against Gon's neck and he jumped.

"Hisoka!" He had practically leapt off of the couch. He turned to see Hisoka grinning. "You are so mean to meeee!" Gon smiled in return, but tried to look pitiful to earn Hisoka's sympathy.

"Oh, I couldn't resist" Hisoka smiled, patting the spot next to him as he sat down on the couch. Gon sat down next to him, resting his head on Hisoka's shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure you could." Gon sighed as Hisoka wrapped his arm around him, pulling him close.

"Hm" Hisoka bent his head to kiss Gon on the forehead, but Gon tilted his face up and Hisoka kissed him on the bridge of his nose.

"Let's try that again" Hisoka said softly, a hand going to Gon's face, tilting it up even further so Hisoka could kiss his lips.

Gon's chest felt so warm. He couldn't recall feeling this happy before. Hisoka kissed his lips twice, then his cheek, and then his forehead.

"So what did you have planned?" Hisoka asked, shifting the two of them so he could stretch out his legs on the couch. Gon was still sitting up, the remote in his hand as he flicked through a few movies.

"Well I wanted to watch something with you, but I'm not sure if you had something in mind"

"I know a pretty good movie" Hisoka took the remote and searched for the film he was looking for. Gon had never heard of it before and it looked really boring, but Hisoka almost never got to pick when Gon was over, so he let him do what he wanted.

The movie was playing and Gon was snuggled close to Hisoka. They were spooning on the couch, a blanket over top of the two of them. Gon was becoming very invested in the story, and would often forget that Hisoka was behind him. Every time Hisoka shifted to become more comfortable, or Gon felt Hisoka's breath, he would be surprised. But Gon just couldn't help but be pulled back into the story. So when he felt Hisoka getting hard behind him, he was very very surprised. It made sense though. The film had a heavy sex scene near the end, which made Gon blush with Hisoka so close to him. But of course Hisoka took no shame in watching something like that with his significant other so close.

Gon tried to ignore the bulge pushing against his bottom, hoping that if he didn't say anything, it would be less embarrassing for the both of them.

But Hisoka didn't feel the same way. His hand, which had been nowhere near Gon's body at the beginning of the movie, was now wrapped around him, pulling him close, so that Hisoka could softly grind against Gon. Gon felt Hisoka's breaths become heavier and he shivered, getting excited as well.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't like this. He loved Hisoka's quiet attention. Hisoka's hands traveled down to Gon's hips, pulling Gon more firmly against his pelvis, practically dry humping Gon's ass. Gon moaned, and turned around to kiss Hisoka. Their lips met again and again, and Gon found himself lying on the couch with Hisoka straddling him.

"Hisoka" Gon tried to sit up, but Hisoka held him down. Their kisses were wet and frenzied, and soon their tongues were touching. Hisoka's mouth moved away from Gon's and kissed his face and neck.

This was the point that the two had always reached, but never fully went forward. But neither stopped this time. Hisoka began stripping Gon of his clothes and Gon returned the favor. They were shirtless, grinding against one another and kissing sloppy kisses.

Gon reached a hand down, feeling very brave, and touched Hisoka through his pants.

"Uhn" Hisoka was quiet at first when Gon began rubbing Hisoka, but he started to get louder and needier as Gon got braver. Gon's hand slowly moved into Hisoka's sweatpants, his fingers touching a sticky substance, then trailing down the underside of Hisoka's erection.

Gon wrapped his fingers around Hisoka and began slowly pumping, marveling at the feel of someone else's dick in his hand. Hisoka, pushed his pants down enough so Gon could touch him more freely. Seeing Hisoka's weeping cock, and his own hand around it made him feel undeniably aroused. Hisoka looked down at him, his eyes telling him how much he needed Gon. Gon bit his lip, holding back any sounds he wanted to make. He just let out a breath of air and began pumping Hisoka more vigorously.

He felt a rush of need every time Hisoka moaned. Pre-cum was leaking onto Gon's fingers, and Hisoka began rutting into Gon's hand when he slowed the pace.

"Gon!" Gon pulled hard, his own frustration at not getting off was fueling him. He jerked Hisoka quickly, faster than before. Hisoka had his eyes squeezed shut, his head hung, moaning and panting. His legs and arms were trembling from keeping himself up for so long.

"Yes! Ah! Gon~" Hisoka's whole body tensed and Gon could feel it before it happened, Hisoka came hard, and Gon tried to catch it, but failed miserably. His hands were covered, and most of it ended up on his stomach.

Hisoka pushed himself up and fell backward onto the arm of the couch, catching his breath, squeezing what little cum was left out of his dick.

Gon didn't know what to do with the mess that was all over him. He knew he should clean it, but was afraid to get up and risk making something messy.

Hisoka sat back up, pulling up his pants and grabbing his shirt, cleaning the cum from Gon's belly and hand.

They didn't say anything, but Gon's obvious erection made him want to say something to Hisoka about returning the favor.

Gon didn't have to worry. After Hisoka wiped up the mess, he kissed Gon's belly, all the way down to his waistband. He pulled down Gon's borrowed pink sweatpants and gave a long wet lick to Gon's cock.

He shuddered, breathing heavy, a rush of heat shot through his sides and back. Hisoka was still slowly licking Gon, occasionally suckling at the head.

"Hisoka" he mumbled. He was having a hard time keeping coherent thoughts. He just wanted it so badly.

Hisoka slowly took him into his mouth, sucking lightly as his tongue licked the underside. Hisoka began picking up the pace, bobbing his head a little faster. Gon's hands were over his eyes, like he couldn't watch anymore for fear that he would explode in to a million little pieces. His chest felt heavy and his body was on fire.

"Hisoka" Gon kept mumbling his name, and Hisoka would go faster and faster. Soon Gon was chanting Hisoka's name, Hisoka was practically deep throating Gon. Gon's abs tightened and he came hard, crying out as he did. Hisoka kept sucking and Gon had to pull Hisoka up to stop him because it began to hurt.

Gon panted and Hisoka grinned above him. Gon smiled back as well, pulling Hisoka in to a hug. They laid like that for a while and Gon actually fell asleep. Hisoka let Gon stay on the couch, covering him with a blanket and heading up to his bedroom to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, I was looking back at previous chapters and this story doesn't make much sense, and if feels weirdly paced, so I just want to apologize for that. I wrote this story over too long of a period and I haven't really been keeping consistent. So. For my own personal preferences, imagine that Gon is 15 instead of 14. Mmkay, that's all. OH, and Ive changed the texting style. It's pretty much like a normal conversation cuz fixing the text is a pain in my booty.

Ah, and as always, thank you so much for the reviews. I wish there was a simple way to respond to them! You're always free to message me if you want to chat about the story! Thank you! And enjoy!

…..

Hisoka was surprised when he got a text from Gon so late at night. The boy was usually diligent about falling asleep at a reasonable hour. And it was so ambiguous~ How intriguing.

"I'm thinking about you" Gon texted.

"Good things, I presume?" Hisoka responded.

"yeah" Gon on the other side had been lying in bed trying to fall asleep, but restlessness kept him up, and with that his thoughts wandered… and they went into some pretty embarrassing territory. Gon never thought he'd be doing this, but here he was trying to sext for the first time in his life. He was trying so hard to get the courage to tell Hisoka how horny he was, but he kept the conversation light.

"I was thinking about our date" Gon put the phone face down, afraid to see how Hisoka would respond. He was being obvious, wasn't he?

'Mmmmm', Hisoka nearly moaned, memories going back to Gon touching and kissing him. However he didn't moan only because of the message, but because Illumi was behind him playing with his ass. How could he be so lucky tonight?

"oh?" was all he messaged back, trying to turn his head to see Illumi softly kissing and biting his bottom.

Gon hesitated, but typed the message he wanted to send anyway, his fingers trembling and heart beating fast. "I really liked kissing you"

Gon was so cute. Hisoka grinned, wanting to show Illumi the message, but thought better of it. He could get jealous sometimes.

"I liked that part too" Hisoka sent back.

"I wish I could kiss you now" Gon texted.

"Me too 3"

"I wish I could do more than that"

"Me too 3"

Gon's face was red, excitement was coursing through him. Should he tell Hisoka what he wants? He was feeling adventurous tonight.

"I want you to touch me"

"where?"

"everywhere"

Ooooo, this was getting too delicious. Gon's intentions were making Hisoka hot and bothered, and Illumi's hands and mouth on his body were not helping anything.

"I'll use my tongue ;P"

Gon's hand went down to his half-hard erection, squeezing it a little as he texted back. "yeah, I want it on my cock"

Hisoka shuddered. Gon was being so bold. He immediately texted back, groaning in pleasure from his own response and Illumi pushing into him.

"I'll make u cum with my tongue. I'll lick it til you're begging for release. I want u to cum on my face"

Gon's hand was working over himself, re-reading the text, wishing the words could be a reality. "you're making me so hard. I want to fuck you with my hard cock."

Hisoka was panting, being fucked at a brutal pace by Illumi. The text from Gon nearly sent him over the edge. He could imagine Gon stroking himself, biting his lips, his hands shaking from idea of fucking him. Hisoka moaned, gripping the covers on his bed.

"pics?" was all Hisoka could type out, throwing the phone aside to stretch out as Illumi lifted his hips to push in deeper.

Gon was writhing on his bed, his pajama pants hanging off of one leg, the other bent, as he jerked himself quickly, his eyes shut tight living out the fantasy of having Hisoka ride him. He felt the vibration of the phone, and quickly glanced at the message.

He sent took a few series of pictures, which just made him even more excited at the prospect of Hisoka seeing them. He was too far gone to feel much shame at what he had just sent Hisoka. He was so horny, that all he could think about was a return picture.

Hisoka received a very pretty picture of Gon's pink weeping cock, with taut abs in the background. And then another, closer up of the head, and then one with balls, and another with Gon's blushing face in the background. He quickly grabbed himself, jerking off to the picture with Gon's face in it as Illumi had him spread wide. He could feel himself twitching around Illumi, and both of them moaned. Illumi moved faster, and within seconds Hisoka was cumming hard in his hand, staring longingly at Gon's dick.

Hisoka breathed out, satisfied, but groaned when Illumi kept moving inside him, trying to finish as fast as he could. He texted back Gon, despite already reaching his climax.

"youre so fucking sexy. I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me so hard"

Gon was already pretty close when Hisoka texted him back, but his words sent him over the edge and he moaned, loud and long as he came, accidentally getting some on his phone, and his pants.. and his bed. He made a terrible mess. He took a picture of it. "Look at what you made me do"

Hisoka licked his lips, a quiet moan passing his lips. "such a messy boy, are you going to make me lick you clean?" Hisoka smiled to himself, as Illumi played with his hair, who had already finished. Gon was so much fun~

Gon never got to respond. He had fallen asleep shortly after, and Hisoka managed to get distracted once more by Illumi who began sucking on his neck.

…

The rest of the week was kind of hazy, to Gon. He had finally done something more than just making out with Hisoka and it had felt really good. He was happy, happier than he had been in a while. Hisoka could tell too, because Gon was acting more lovey in public. He would hug Hisoka longer and tighter, or kiss him more often in front of people. Hisoka was loving the attention, and Gon was just happy to be with him. Their trip to the beach (Gon's choice) was coming quickly, Friday was tomorrow, and as soon as school let out they would be heading to the airport and catching a quick flight to some warm beach that Gon had never heard of.

…

Gon had spent the afternoon daydreaming about sand between his toes and Hisoka spent it daydreaming about Gon between his thighs. Both of them sighed audibly during class, looking toward the clock. Friday afternoon and only two hours left. Another glance. One hour. Another. A half an hour. Fifteen minutes. Ten minutes. Seven minutes. Four minutes. And the announcements were running and Gon was ready to burst out of his seat and sprint to Hisoka's car. Hisoka shared in Gon's excitement, but for different reasons.

Gon sighed, looking out of the window at the parking lot, to see Hisoka's car, which held both of their luggage. It was just a quick trip down to the city, where they would be at the airport in about 30 minutes.

The bell rang and, just as Gon wanted, he ran all the way to Hisoka's car, pacing back and forth excitedly, until he saw Hisoka walking towards him. He waved, and Hisoka waved and smiled back. When he was close enough, Gon hugged Hisoka and kissed him on the cheek.

Hisoka smiled and kissed him back on the lips. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes!" Gon hugged him tight and the two of them got in the car, leaving for the city, happy to get away from the dreary cold weather.

…

The plane ride had been quick, about three hours, and they were there. But it was getting dark, and Gon was terribly hungry.

"Hisoka, when are we going to get something to eat?" The two of them were waiting for the private car Hisoka had rented to pick them up.

"As soon as our driver arrives. We can go wherever you want, so find some place" Hisoka looked a little irritated. Gon decided not to push the point of food anymore.

Gon sighed, loving the feel of warm air once more on his skin. He pulled out his phone and looked for nearby places to eat.

"Ah! Hisoka, there's a cool looking taco place on our way to the hotel."

"Good, we can stop there" Hisoka's sentences were short. Gon pursed his lips. He felt awkward. Was Hisoka mad?

The driver still had yet to arrive. And the both of them were standing outside, waiting about 45 minutes, when Hisoka had given in and decided to call the car place.

Gon had never seen Hisoka disgruntled like this before. It was unsettling.

When Hisoka hung up, he had a weird look on his face, and Gon wasn't sure if he should ask if something was wrong.

"So, um, Hisoka?" Gon started

Hisoka glanced over at him, a dangerous look in his eyes. "Yes, Gon?"

"Ah, nevermind"

"No, what were you going to say?"

"Nothing, it's not important"

"Well, tell me anyway"

"Really, I didn't have anything to say!"

Hisoka frowned, and turned away from Gon. They didn't speak to each other at all, even when the car arrived. They just sat there in silence. Gon never felt more terrible in his life.

…

The two of them managed to find something to eat, and of course Hisoka had rented a room with only one bed. So Hisoka took the bathroom, where he took a shower almost immediately when they entered, and Gon just turned on the tv to watch, hoping Hisoka would be happier.

When Hisoka exited, he did not look at Gon, he just quietly got dressed. It made Gon feel even worse.

"Hisoka" Gon said, he sounded pitiful. He wanted Hisoka to look at him.

"Yes Gon?" Hisoka responded softly, running his fingers through his wet hair.

"Are you mad at me?" Gon asked.

Hisoka sighed and looked over at Gon. "No, Gon. I was just frustrated and I didn't want to take it out on you"

"Well it felt like you did" Gon mumbled. Gon heard Hisoka walk over to him, but he did not look up. He was afraid to. Afraid he would cry.

Hisoka dropped down to his knees and looked up at Gon. "I'm so sorry, Gon. I didn't mean to make you feel this way." Hisoka laid his head in Gon's lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. Gon bit his lips, bringing a hand to pet Hisoka's damp hair. He felt hurt, but Hisoka's words made him feel a little better, and his actions, made him forget that they were even fighting. Gon pulled at Hisoka's arms so they could hug properly, and eventually they were laying close, hugging each other, whispering sweet words of how much they liked one another. They both feel asleep like that.

…

The two were up early, changing into swimsuits, gathering sunscreen and towels, and sunglasses, and cash, and heading out the door. They raced each other to the beach, laughing and teasing, as if last night was just some bad dream.

The two found a nice open spot, which wasn't hard to do, since there was barely anyone at the beach, but they were still proud of themselves. Both Gon and Hisoka laid out a large blanket, and their towels to sit and enjoy the sun.

"Let's go swimming!" Gon said excitedly, looking for a pair of goggles that he knew he brought along.

"Ah, Gon, let's just sunbathe for a little. The water's going to be so cold~" Hisoka was already laying back, enjoying the warmth of the sun.

Gon sat down next to Hisoka hovering over him. "Ah, but Hisoka, that's so boring!" Hisoka opened one eye to look at him.

"Give me a kiss and I'll go in with you" He said, closing his eye.

"Ok!" Gon leaned down and kissed him.

"Let's go!" Gon was ready to hop up but Hisoka stopped him.

"No that wasn't good enough, I want another" He said, eyes still closed, but a grin on his face.

"Hisoka, this game doesn't sound very fair" Gon pouted but kissed Hisoka anyway.

"Was that one better?"

"Yes, but still not good enough"

Gon frowned. And he laid on his side, and kissed Hisoka's face, and then his mouth, and he softly licked Hisoka's lips, until his mouth parted and their tongues were touching. Hisoka pulled him close, kissing him deeper.

"mmmm" Gon moaned softly, laying on Hisoka now as they kissed. Gon sat up immediately when he felt Hisoka getting hard.

"Hisoka we're in public" as if Gon just realized it himself.

"So? We're allowed to kiss each other" Hisoka tugged Gon's arms gently, trying to get him to bend down and kiss him again.

Gon did not bend down. "Hisoka, you said you'd go swimming with me, and I know you liked that kiss" Gon blushed lightly, glancing quickly at the evidence of Hisoka's enjoyment outlining his shorts.

"Mmm, fine. I'll swim with you" Hisoka said, standing up, no shame in his half-hard on.

"Good!" Gon and Hisoka made their way to the lightly lapping waves and Gon just ran right in, no thought for how cold it might be. It was pretty chilly, but Gon did not care. Hisoka, on the other hand, took one step in, and then stepped right back out.

"Fuck! Gon, its freezing"

"You're exaggerating!" Gon said, going under.

Hisoka scowled, looking down at the cold water. He sighed. Fine, he thought. He took a few steps in and stood there. It was still freezing but he got used to it. And he took another step, and waited. And then another and another, until he was up to his waist in water. He was shivering, and his lips looked slightly blue and he was frowning at Gon who was splashing and having a great time.

"Isn't this great Hisoka! You should go under"

Like hell he would. "I think I'm fine, Gon" He said, holding onto his arms and shivering.

He could hear Gon splashing behind. He felt Gon's cold wet arms wrap around his chest and hold onto him tightly.

"C'mon Hisoka! It'll be warmer if you just go under" He could feel Gon grinning against his back, and soon all of Gon's weight was pulling him backwards

"Gon! No!" He leaned forward and Gon let go immediately, letting Hisoka splash face first into the ocean.

Gon was giggling like crazy, but when Hisoka came back up, he stopped.

"Oh, Gon, you're going to pay for that" Hisoka's arms shot out and grabbed Gon, pulling him close and dunking the both of them in the water. Gon was laughing and struggling, trying to get away. Hisoka was laughing as well, grinning and trying to force Gon's head underwater.

"Hisoka!" Gon said, before he was pushed underwater. And he bounced right back up, and Hisoka was gone. He looked around and behind him he could see Hisoka sprinting toward their blanket.

"No! Hisoka!" Gon ran after him, but Hisoka was already laying down, out of breath and looking satisfied with himself.

"Hisoka! Where did you put my towel?" Gon said, sitting on top of Hisoka, looking through their bags.

"I'm not sure." He said, grinning and laying back, hands behind his head.

Gon turned to give Hisoka a mean look, but saw that his towel was under Hisoka's head.

"There!" Gon tried to grab for it, but Hisoka hid it underneath of him.

"If you want it, you have to wrestle me for it" Hisoka winked.

Gon never won a wrestling match against Hisoka, but he was never one to back down from a challenge either.

Gon grabbed Hisoka's shoulders in an attempt to flip him, but Hisoka just put his hands on Gon's waist and pushed him backwards. Hisoka hovered over Gon's body, the towel behind the two of them. He pinned Gon's hands above his head, rested his knees on Gon's thighs. "So, did you want to try that again?" Hisoka licked his lips, the water from his hair dripping onto Gon. Gon's body was slippery enough to slide his legs out from under Hisoka's and push him away, breaking the grip Hisoka had on his hands. He scrambled to grab the towel, but Hisoka grabbed his wrists once more and pulled them behind his back, sitting on his back this time.

"Tsk tsk, you were so close" Hisoka said, leaning over Gon. This was terrible. But he would be lying if he said he wasn't having fun.

Gon tried lifting his legs and hips, but kept being pushed back down. He did this a few times, hoping to knock Hisoka off of him, but to no avail

"My, my, we have a wild one~" Hisoka grinned, taking hand to softly smack Gon's bottom. The mood changed immediately.

"Hisoka" Gon murmured.

"What's the matter Gon?" He asked, still teasing.

"Can we go back to the hotel?" Gon said, his cheeks flaring red, hoping Hisoka would understand what he wanted.

"Hn, of course Gon"

Gon could feel the excitement rolling off of Hisoka. Hisoka stood up and Gon quickly grabbed his towel and ran. Hisoka shouted after him, but he kept going, all the way back to their room. This was definitely a win-win situation.

…

Hisoka made his way back with the rest of the things. Really, it was just the big blanket and a bag of junk, which was all hastily thrown together. Hisoka looked like he ran back to the room as well. Gon was undressing in the bathroom and getting ready to shower when he heard Hisoka come in.

"Gon, may I join you?" Hisoka asked, already opening the door.

"Yes, I guess you can" Gon said, teasing Hisoka.

Hisoka looked Gon up and down, and felt a shiver of arousal run down his spine.

"Are you going to get undressed or just look at me?" Gon said, winking at Hisoka and hopping in the shower.

Gon felt so embarrassed to be naked in front of Hisoka like that, but his gaze made him feel… more confident… in a way.

Hisoka nodded to no one in particular, stripping off his wet and sandy shorts, hopping into the shower with Gon.

Hisoka got close to Gon, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and kissing his neck. It was strange to feel Hisoka's flaccid penis against his bottom, but after a few seconds of sensual rubbing, Hisoka was hard, and was rubbing his cock against the soft round cheeks of Gon's ass.

Gon was getting hard too, and he had forgotten what people were supposed to do in the shower and just let Hisoka's hands glide over his wet body, rather than get shampoo or soap. Hisoka's hands touched Gon's abs, his chest, hands pulled at his nipples, touched his neck, and turned his face to kiss him.

"Hnn" Gon looked into Hisoka's eyes as Hisoka's hands traveled down, touching Gon's thighs and his cock, gently pulling on Gon's quickly hardening erection.

Gon looked down at Hisoka's hand, stroking him, the warm water making Hisoka's movements slick. Gon felt like he wanted to grab onto something but found nothing, so he reached back put his hands on Hisoka's head, pulling to close to him. Hisoka bit and sucked on his neck and Gon moaned, rubbing his ass against Hisoka's aching cock.

"Gon, I want" Hisoka breathed out, stroking Gon faster, "I want to fuck you"

"Ahnn" Gon shuddered. He liked when Hisoka talked dirty to him. "I want that too" Gon said, quietly, leaning back against Hisoka, whose other hand started playing with his nipples.

"Oh~ how do you want it Gon?" Hisoka mumbled into Gon's ear, biting it and licking it.

Hnnnn" Gon wanted Hisoka to stroke him faster. "Please, Hisoka I"

Hisoka stopped, and turned Gon around, bringing their cocks together so he could stroke them both.

"Ah" Gon sighed, liking the feel Hisoka against him.

"Tell me how you want me to fuck you Gon" Hisoka said huskily, watching Gon's every movement.

"Uhn" Hisoka pulled up sharply and for a second Gon thought he would cum. "I-I want you to look at me"

Hisoka kept one hand on their cocks and the other grabbed Gon by the jaw, firmly, tilting Gon's head up to look Hisoka in the eyes.

"Like this? You want me to stare at you while you get off?" Hisoka smirked, then stole a kiss from Gon's lips.

"Oh… Oh! Ah!" Gon moaned against Hisoka's lips, cumming hard in his hand, coating their cocks.

"Gon you're so hot" Hisoka said against Gon's lips. He let go of Gon's cock and jerked himself off, cumming soon after Gon, panting hard, then kissing Gon on the lips.

…

They finished their shower in peace, gently cleaning each other. Afterward they got changed into some formal clothes since they were planning on going to a nice restaurant. Both Gon and Hisoka had felt relaxed and happy for the rest of the evening. The place they went to was apparently very old, and very classy. Both Gon and Hisoka had to wear ties, much to Gon's dismay. And Hisoka had apparently made reservations ahead of time, so when they arrived, they were seated immediately. If Gon had to describe it, it was like being in the Phantom of the Opera but with no singing. It was very ornate, and so overwhelming pricy that Gon had a heart attack when Hisoka told him how much everything was. Gon got a meal that was mostly seafood and Hisoka got nothing but steak… very rare steak. And yet they still spent a ridiculous amount of money.

"Hisoka, now I feel bad" he said, looking at his unfinished plate of scallops. He should eat them.

"Gon, don't worry about it. My parents have more money than I could ever spend." Hisoka signed the receipt and the meal was paid for.

Gon kept frowning at his leftover food.

"Well, if you really feel bad, you're allowed to make it up to me when we get back to the hotel" Hisoka said, a foot travelling up Gon's leg.

Gon looked up right away, feeling bashful, but excited. "I think I would feel better if I could do that" Gon said, spreading his legs a little for Hisoka to touch further up his thigh.

The two just looked at one another, eager to return to their room.

…

Gon was on his knees in front of Hisoka, bobbing his head. Neither of them had the patience to get undressed, so they were still in full suits. Hisoka had unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock and Gon took the hint quickly and began sucking. This was the first time he had ever sucked a cock and Hisoka could tell. He tried sucking too hard, so Hisoka encouraged him to use more tongue, and he could really only swallow the head, but he still had Hisoka moaning and shuddering. That was good enough for the both of them.

Gon pulled out his own erection, and began stroking it as he sucked off Hisoka, hoping Hisoka would later return the favor. Just the thought of it sent a surge of arousal through him. Gon moaned around Hisoka's cock, and Hisoka gripped Gon's hair tighter.

"Ah, Gon, yes!" Gon did his best to swallow more and got halfway down Hisoka's cock. Hisoka spread his thighs, his muscles jumping from keeping them tensed. He wanted so badly to thrust into Gon's mouth, but he held back, letting Gon make Hisoka cum by himself.

Gon's hand was moving faster and faster, and he could feel pre-cum leaking from the head. He groaned, and Hisoka tugged on his hair, telling him to move faster.

Gon bobbed his head as fast as he could without gagging himself, and he could feel Hisoka's cock get harder in his mouth (if that was possible) And suddenly Hisoka went quiet, just breathing, and within a few seconds he was groaning, reaching his climax.

"Huuuhhhhnnnnn" Hisoka moaned, filling Gon's mouth with his cum. And Gon, never having tasted another person's cum, panicked for a second, uncertain what he was to do with it. Would he get sick if he swallowed it? Is it rude to spit it out?

"You can spit it out if you don't like it, Gon" Hisoka said, watching Gon, catching his breath. Gon quickly stood up, moving to the bathroom to spit the cum out in the sink. He used some mouthwash too, trying to get rid of the weird salty bitter taste.

"Sorry, Hisoka." Gon said, returning from the bathroom, his waning erection still hanging out from his pants.

"What are you sorry for, it felt very nice" Hisoka stood up, taking off his suit.

"Ah, I just. I dunno. I didn't want you to feel bad because I spit out your… y'know" Gon was feeling bashful again.

Hisoka chuckled, standing in nothing but his underwear. "You're allowed to spit out my cum, Gon. I won't be offended" He grinned.

"Now, I believe there's a part of you that still needs some attention." Both of them looked down to Gon's half-hard cock.

Gon blushed, putting a hand in front of him to cover up. "I-I think I'm fine, actually" Gon was feeling very aware of himself, and he couldn't find that feeling of arousal again.

"Ohh, are you sure" Hisoka wiggled his eyebrows, looking very tempting as he stripped down to nothing.

Gon looked down at the floor, still covering himself "Ye-yeah, I'm sure" he said quietly. Now he felt bad.

"Alright~" Hisoka laid back in the bed naked and grabbed the remote, looking for something to watch.

Gon breathed a sigh of relief. He got changed out of his clothes and into some sweatpants. Both of them just left their nice suits crumpled up on the floor.

Gon crawled over to Hisoka and stopped before he reached him. "Actually, Hisoka, do you mind putting on some pants or something?"

"Sure, sure~" Hisoka grabbed the underwear the he was wearing and put it on. Gon felt better, and they cuddled, watching whatever was available.

Gon, with his face resting on Hisoka's chest and Hisoka's arm around him, fell asleep, and Hisoka followed soon after…

…

The morning had been quiet. Hisoka awoke first, missing the majority of the blankets because Gon had stolen them. It was about four in the morning, and Hisoka was yanking blankets from Gon's tight grasp. He settled back in, more blankets covering him, and scooted closer to Gon, stealing some of his warmth.

At around 7 Gon and Hisoka were spooning, enjoying the warmth of one another's bodies. Gon loved the feel of Hisoka's breath on the back of his head, tickling him every so often. He loved the feel of Hisoka's hands holding onto his waist to keep him close. He loved the feel of Hisoka's half-hard erection pressing against his firm bottom. Like, everything Hisoka was doing, it was all for him.

Gon sighed, drifting a little, until the alarm rang at 8, signaling the real start of their day.

Gon was the first to get up out of bed, with Hisoka frowning and throwing the covers over his head. He was cursing the fact that they had to leave so early.

Gon let him sleep. He wanted to get ready in peace anyway. Knowing Hisoka, he'd make getting changed into a production.

Gon was all set for the day when he sat back down next to Hisoka, who was still mulling around in bed.

"Hisoka, are you going to get up?" Gon poked his arm, and Hisoka grabbed him, pulling him close.

"Yes" Hisoka said, making Gon lay there with him a while longer. Gon played with Hisoka's hair and he stared at Hisoka's face, which looked so handsome. He had long beautiful eyelashes, and smooth skin, and soft looking lips. Gon leaned forward and kissed Hisoka, very gently, their lips barely touching.

"Hisoka, you have to get up!" Gon pushed at Hisoka's chest and he cracked open an eye. He just stared at Gon and then he grinned.

"Kiss me~"

"No, you don't deserve it"

"What do I have to do to deserve it" Hisoka asked, opening both eyes.

"Go get dressed!" Gon smiled, pushing him again.

Hisoka sighed and got up, mussing his hair and stretching. "Fine, but you have to promise to kiss me when I'm done"

"Yes, I will kiss you Hisoka" Gon grinned and rolled his eyes.

Slowly Hisoka got ready. He took forever in the bathroom, decorating his face and perfecting his hairstyle. Gon didn't understand why it took so long, especially when all that Hisoka came out with was the majority of his hair parted to one side in a sort of bump. But Gon couldn't deny how pretty he looked.

"Ok, I'm ready~" It was 9:45. They needed to be at the airport by 10:30.

"Good, we have to leave, like, now" Gon had gathered their bags and as he was grabbing their room keys, Hisoka came up behind him and hugged him tightly, resting his head on Gon's shoulder.

"You still owe me my kiss" Hisoka's warm breath against his ear sent chills down Gon's spine.

"Sure" was all that Gon said, turning a little so their mouths could meet. One soft wet kiss, and then another, and then one that was open mouthed, and their tongues were playing at each other's lips, and Gon had turned all the way around to face Hisoka.

A little breathless, Gon broke the kiss, still aware of their time constraint. "Hisoka we have to get going"

"Ah, I wish we didn't have to leave so early"

"We can finish this when we get home" Gon was already pulling open the door. Hisoka followed after, too close behind

"Mm, but I want to finish it now" Gon elbowed Hisoka a little.

"Keep it in your pants" Gon didn't have to look to know that Hisoka was smirking. And Gon hoped that Hisoka couldn't tell that he was smiling

This weekend was the best he'd had in a very long time. He paused as they got to the elevator.

"Hisoka, I had an amazing time" He gave Hisoka a little bump and Hisoka smiled at him.

"Me too" They stood there, smiling like fools for a little, before hopping on the elevator

Gon felt happy. Hisoka was a great boyfriend

…

The two returned by the afternoon, hungry and tired. "Hisoka, order a pizza" Gon said, setting down his bag as Hisoka went to the kitchen to check his mail and messages.

"Sure thing"

Gon went to Hisoka's living room to watch some television. He flopped down on the couch, breathing in Hisoka's scent and looking for something to watch.

"Hisoka?" came a woman's voice from behind the couch.

Gon sat up immediately and looked around. Behind him there was a well-dressed woman with blonde hair pinned up, wearing a dark red suit. She had the same golden eyes as Hisoka.

"Who the hell are you?" She said, looking at Gon up and down.

Gon stood up quickly. "Oh, um, I'm a friend of Hisoka's"

She stared at him, frowning deeply.

"Why are you here?" Hisoka said from the corner of the room. He didn't look happy at all. In fact, he looked more serious than Gon had ever seen him.

"Hisoka, sweetie, I'm here to pick you up! Didn't you get my message?" She walked forward, reaching out her arms as if she wanted to hug Hisoka. Hisoka stood there, but he didn't look like he was in the mood to hug.

"I did. Just now. I was away this weekend. I didn't realize my lack of response was approval for your plans" He scowled, putting out a hand to stop his mother from coming closer.

"Oh, darling, I'm afraid it's a necessity. Your father and I have an important meeting this week and we need you to be there… for the exposure." She shuffled closer, trying to touch Hisoka, despite his clear opposition to it.

"Ah, I see. I won't be going any where near him" Hisoka's mother looked like she was about to protest, but he continued "but, I will be visible with you in public. I'll take pictures and I'll say nice things, but when the cameras and people are gone, don't think for one second I'll be anywhere near him"

Hisoka's mother looked at him, wide-eyed. "Y-yes, of course, sweetie. I know we're not supposed to- Yes. And it's really only for a few day. I promise."

Hisoka nodded, letting his arm down. His mother gave him a hug and he returned it. He didn't look happy about it though.

Gon was so confused. And he wanted to disappear. He felt like he was seeing something he shouldn't be. He was just standing there… awkwardly… watching the whole thing. Who was 'him' and why did Hisoka never talk about his mother or his parents or what they did. Why did he never ask? Gon felt overwhelmed.

"Alright, dear, I'll be out in the car waiting for you. You don't need much, I'll be sure to buy you some new clothes while you're with us." She kissed him on the cheek and left, leaving Hisoka and Gon to look at each other awkwardly.

"So…does that mean no pizza?" Gon asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Unfortunately it does. I'll be gone for the week, probably. Do you need me to drive you home?" Hisoka asked, walking over to him.

"No, I think I'll walk." Gon said, looking over at his bag from their trip.

"Are you sure?" Hisoka took a step closer. They were almost touching

Gon looked up, and Hisoka looked worried for him. If anything, Gon should be worried for Hisoka. "I'm fine."

"Alright" Hisoka gave Gon a goodbye kiss. "Text me, ok?" Hisoka asked, hugging Gon.

"Yeah, I will" Gon headed out the door, past the fancy parked car with the lady inside. He felt in a daze. Hisoka was going to be away… for the first time in a long time, Gon felt alone.


End file.
